Those who are Cherish
by bunji the wolf
Summary: To cherish one life isn't enough you have to cherish everyone life" John said to Naruto "But how with these lair and killers?" John chuckle "Naruto." "Yes John?" Naruto ask, "Would you like to play a game?" Naruto/SAW crossover, NarutoXSakura
1. Chapter 1

**_I Don't own Naruto,_**

**_Those who are Cherish_**

**_Chapter One-Hello Naruto_**

People always thought they have a great live they don't need to cherish what most to them. However, taking the life of another without reason destroying the lives of others for your own sick little game. Killing others for your own pleasure I find it distasteful to take the life of someone pure and innocence.

I tried ending my life by driving over a chiff yet I was able to live my body couldn't stop this illness which was eating away at my body.

I thought if the doctor in amercia couldn't find anyway to cure me of my illness I thought of sneaking other out for help.

I have heard from an old friend of my mine that someone in the far east somewhere between the cost line of Japan and the USA there a large but hidden island stood there. They say there have the best medical doctors in the world. So my search took me there to a place call Konoha there I hope their would be someone who is able to cure me of my sickness.

John travel by boat there in Konoha John hope he will find the help he would need.

**_In Konoha Hosptial_**

"I'm sorry there nothing we can do sir. I'm sorry but there was one person who could have help you...but she no longer is here." The Doctor told John Kramer aka Jigsaw who he shall become in the future.

"I...see thank you for your time." John said while putting on his black coat hooded

Then the Third Hokage aka Sarutobi came into the room as he wish to have a talk with John, since John was the very first Amecria guest they had in a very long time.

"May I have a word with you?" Sarutobi asked John

John nod his head and took a seat on a white chair "What would you like to talk about then?"

"You are the first outsider we had in a very long time, and you speak our language very well." Sarutobi chuckle

"Your language is very much the same like Japanese. So it wasn't hard now if you may excuse me I must go." John rise up about to leave the door, but Sarutobi still stood in his way.

"We don't you stay here for awhile. Your ride won't be ready until tomorrow so please stay here tonight. We're having a special event for the Chunin Exams the children will encounter within seven days." Sarutobi offer John this so he may relax.

John was silence for a moment "Okay." John spoke with no anger no worry or sadness.

"I'm sorry that our medical stuff couldn't help you. If only Tsunade was here. She could have heal your illness Mr. Kramer."

"Call me John." John said "It okay there nothing you could have done. If how I will died then...I guess I have deal with it then." John then gave away a little chuckle before leaving the room as Sarutobi watch John left the Hospital into the village.

Sarutobi couldn't help but smile knowing John was a good man yet he was lost that is all.

**With John**

John walked the streets of Konoha while walking seeing everyone was enjoying their night. Some went out with drinks with their family or friends others went out dancing with their love ones.

However there was one John find to be just like him he was lost.

John saw a boy wearing an orange jumpsuit with blonde spiky hair with crystal blue eyes. The boy was alone sitting on top of his apartment rooftop watching everyone enjoying their time however, he was not the boy felt alone cold and dark.

Then John spoke to get the boy attention "Shouldn't you been with them your friends?"

The boy frown "I don't any friends. I thought I had one...but my friend died a week ago. The only thing that my friend left behind for me haunt me."

"What did your friend say?" John asked

"Who do you cherish and if you do cherish them why do you cherish them what is your reason?"

"What did your friend cherish?"

"My friend Haku, Haku cherish the life of a ninja name Zabuza. Althought Zabuza was a evil strong rouge ninja with no honor. Yet Haku respected Zabuza and died protecting him. What do I have to cherish I don't have anything. I was born alone I never knew my mother or my father." The boy sigh "Mind if we talk?" John asked the boy.

"Sure." The boy jump down from his apartment.

"What is your name young man?" John ask

"Name Naruto Uzumaki. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever! But I can't ever show everyone because ever time. I just screw up when that Sand ninja pick on Konohamaru and his friends. I couldn't do anything to save my friends because I was weak and Sasuke had to come along and make it even worst. Is my life truly worth it at all?" Naruto asked John

"Everyone life is worth something, Naruto. You just to have find your reason why you think it worth what do you cherish. What make you keep on living each and everyday." John spoke in a calm tone while listen to him as if John was like a grandfather to the boy.

"What keeps me going is my dream. I want to become Hokage so everyone will respect me but, how when their stronger people out there? Sakura won't fall in love with me because I'm too weak and not strong or brave like Sasuke ever. I don't want he cherish he just an asshole who...just thinking about him make me mad grrr!" Naruto growl as John chuckle.

"Angry is not the best strength if you wish to reach your dreams. Your mind have be forcus and..." John stop and notices there was a scar on Naruto left neck "Naruto where did you get that scar?"

Naruto unzip his jacket to look at the scar on his neck "I got that when I was seven. Some drink fool beat me then stab me with a broken bottel I thought I was going to died. But The Third Hokage found me and I was save he's the one who I cherish because of him and Iruka-sensei I don't know what I would be right now?" Naruto chuckle

"So you cherish them?"

"Not just them...there others but in this village there bad people very bad. I see theif and thugs I don't to do something about this but I can't I don't want to case trouble for doing something right. I want to protect my village from bad people the village does have people with good heart, but some times I think their are some beyond being saved." Naruto frown while he sigh.

"I understand how you feel. No too long ago I lost someone very special to my life. I was going to be a father with my beloved wife, Jill. But Jill had a miscarry and I lost my son. Thanks to a theif name Cecil, but I want to show Cecil the errors of his way I want to bring justice to not only him. But many others of those who prayed on the weak and powerless."

"Yeah that so sad. If I were you I would teach him a lesson." Naruto smile a little

"Yes. You are correct. Naruto you have seven days until the Chunin Exams take place is that correct by the way my name is John." John said to Naruto

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Naruto." John spoke his name

"Yes John?"

"Would you like to play a game?" John smiled

**_End of chapter One_**

Naruto will be John aka Jigsaw first student before Hoffman, the beginning of the story is before SAW 1. Naruto will be Jigsaw in his Land after he help John with a little of this and that Naruto understand more then cherish just one live. Cherish every life every life is worth it every soul killing is distasteful and those who prayed on the weak shall not have no mercy at all.

Pairing is

NarutoXInoX???X???

Ino will be Naruto's girlfriend and later on become his wife and his student at the same time, but there are other will also play this role too, who you think has appreciate their live or is in need of help?

Anko-Betray by Orochimaru and left in the dusk.

Tayuya-One of the members of the Sound Five.

Isaribi-She has suffer very much in the past of her looks and is a monster to others.

Tsunade-She is a doctor but who heart never healed because of the past, Will John and Naruto be help to heal this Doctor who is in need of some healing?

"Yes I am sick officer. Sick from a disease eating away at me inside. Sick of people who don't appreciate their blessings. Sick of those who scoff at the sufferings of others. Sick of all!" Jigsaw, Saw 1

Well that is all for now later everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Those who are Cherish_**

**_Don't own Naruto or SAW_**

**_Chapter Two-Hello Cecil_**

_**Somewhere in America in John secret warehouse**_

_**Six day left for the Chunin Exams**_

"So this is where you stay?" Naruto asked John while looking around the large warehouse as Naruto changes his outfit to suit the America style by wearing just normal clothed like light black pants with a light orange shirt.

John chuckle for a moment "Yes something like that. Now Naruto there something I want you to do."

Naruto turn around with a big smile on his face "Yes. John?"

John gave Naruto a digit camera "Naruto I want you to location this man." John show Naruto pictures of Cecil the man who made Jill had her miscarry of John's child.

"After you location him, I want you to take picture of here he lives and where he most hang out." John said as Naruto nodded "I understand John I'm track him down with no problem." John smiled as he pat Naruto on the back as Naruto went up the stairs of the warehouse and out a window. Using his ninja skills wasn't a problem at all tracking Cecil locations prove up a challenge as a tracker.

Naruto found the city to be one big jungle so many building to look at or to use as a cover.

Naruto found Cecil location he usual hang around Chinatown downtown during the day, as Naruto took picture he found Cecil wasn't just hook on drugs he also was a thief too.

Shortly later Naruto return to John showing him picture of Cecil location in the day and what he do also.

"So what ya think John?" Naruto asked while staring at the picture he took.

John grabbed his black coat "Let go and see our friend."

Naruto and John went downtown Chinatown there Naruto was told by John to stay in Chinatown play with the child or help the elderly. While John seeks Cecil out, Naruto did what John told him too.

John follows Cecil around still keeping his space between the two. John didn't felt angry or sad he only felt pity for Cecil he has taken the life of unborn child who was ready for this world ready to live ready to learn ready to speak his first word ready to open his eyes to see the face of father and mother. But that will never ever come, John felt a bit of rage within him but John kept him cool and calm.

John took out a small bottle and put a small cloth on top of it and put it upside down, John then look over from a far seeing there were pig masks there. John put a pig mask over his face and secretly hidden the small cloth within the second mask.

Then with Cecil wasn't paying attention John came from behind him, putting the mask over his face putting Cecil to sleep as John and Cecil both vanish from Chinatown.

There while Naruto was playing with the children, Naruto got a call on his cell phone which John gave to him.

"Yeah this is Naruto?" Naruto spoke

"_Meet me back at the warehouse there something I want to show you, something that will begin your lesson of cherishing a life." _John spoke on the phone as he hangs up as Naruto left Chinatown returning to John.

_**John warehouse**_

Naruto could only smile as John catch the man who kill his first born child, as Cecil was strap to a chair as he was bleeding from his legs and his arms were bound to the chair by a metal piece that stab his arms and legs holding him in place.

Cecil finally woke up to see John as I stood behind Cecil enjoying the show.

"It's you…y-y-you did this to me." Cecil said while he groans in pain.

John looked very calm he didn't yell he didn't scream at Cecil was he calm Very calm about this.

"No you did this to yourself. You took the life of an innocent child." John spoke while walking around Cecil as Cecil stare at John. "You I'm sorry please give me time to explain."

"No I can't give you time, no one can time is an illusion." John said while grabbing a screwdriver.

"L-l-look I'm sorry I'm sorry." Cecil said

"I forgive you Cecil. I really do but addict have ruin your life." John said while staring down at Cecil.

"I'm bleeding man." Cecil as he bleed from the chair he was in "Please just l-let me go."

"I could let you go." John nodded "But that wouldn't serve you. But I'll talk you what I will do I'll give you…a tool that will help you reclaimed your life. That has corrupted your soul."

"I don't have a fucking soul." Cecil moans looking away from John.

"Maybe you will in the next life Cecil. You see things aren't consequential. Good things don't lead to good things and bad to bad. People steal don't get caught other live the good life. Others lie and cheat…and get elected. Some people come to help a stranded traveler and get taken out. There no accounting for it how you well you play your cards it matters."

"Look at me do you understand what I'm saying to you?" John asked Cecil

"No…No…I mean yeah I understand." Cecil nodded as John nod with him.

"You're fucking nuts!" Both Naruto and John frown at this moment

John look up at Naruto as Naruto nod his head as John back away from Cecil as he went behind him to pick up something while walking back in front of Cecil, Cecil yelled "Whoa what the fuck is that!"

"It's the tool the tool that going to save your life, and I want to play a game." John put the large knife helmet around Cecil head as John use the screwdriver to tighten the bolts.

"Your life is a lie Cecil. Here is your moment of true. As a drug addict and a thief you pray on the kindness of others to fuel your addict. Today were bring out the ugliest inside you out into the open. Now in order for you to stay alive you have to match your face with the ugliest of your soul."

Cecil yell trying to move but he couldn't at all "Lean forward into the knifes with your face." Cecil scream "Press hard enough and you'll release the arm and leg restraints that bind you. Press hard though you'll be free." John smiled

"Y-y-your sick fuck! FUCK YOU!" Cecil curse John

"Or you can wait out to bleed to death. Live or die Cecil make your choices." John said

Shortly after watching Cecil push his face through the knifes the device which John have strap him too, broke and Cecil was free still bleeding though but free.

"Ohhh you're fucking dead so fucking DEAD!" Cecil attacks John by swing his arms, but John move out of the way and fell into a box of barbwires behind John. As Cecil kept moving around screaming and yelling.

"You think he could have learned his lesson?" Naruto asked John

John shook his head as Naruto and John left the room "Like you said there are some people that are beyond being saved. But they have to saved themselves."

"I understand John."

"Come there is much more work we have to do before your time is up. Naruto when our time is I want you to prove to other in Konoha that you yourself is somebody not a nobody you have show them the error of their ways. Other then will you be able to protect them from the wrong path of life do you understand Naruto?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Remember this One the heart must not be there. It must not be revenge you will helping you are saving lives, however the choice is up to them to make live or die make your choice." John said to Naruto as Naruto smiled at John as the boy nodded "Who else shall we help John?"

"I believe an Officer by the name of Hoffman is in of help." John chuckle

"Well let's help him."

"Yes. We shall very soon."

**_END of chapter 2_**

Well after John and Naruto help Hoffman that's where Naruto return to Konoha to bring jusitce to his people and friends showing life is more then you. Naruto first list is Ino shortly after her is Anko and Tsunade by many other are on this list also will they live and see the light of life or will fall into darkness once again?

Both Anko and Tsunade fit this role so well Anko is in help of need being betray and left in the darkness with no hope, and Tsunade lost her loves one only to feel better about herself by drinking and gambling if their other girls that you want me to add to Naruto pair, Naruto will help them first okay.

Naruto will awaken Ino to reality showing her Sasuke doesn't care about her and she need to open her eyes before it too late.

Well that is all everyone later!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Those who are Cherish**_

_**Don't own Naruto or SAW**_

_**Chapter Three-S.A.W is Family**_

_**Five days later in Konoha**_

A young man was at the village gates wearing a black theatrical robe with a large hood and red lining holding a black suitcase with his left hand. The guards at the gates didn't brother with the young man who walked by them.

The man looked up to see the sky with a smile on his face as he had a flash back just now.

_**Flash back**_

"_Well Naruto it's seem your time is up." John said to Naruto while Naruto was packing his things, Naruto turn to face John "Yeah it been only five days and it alright it felt longer then that. Within these five days many people now know of your work."_

"_That they do but not of your work where your from. Are you ready to teach them the lesson of life?" John asked Naruto as Naruto suddenly frown "I'm not sure am I ready. But I really do wish for everyone to learn."_

_John then pats Naruto on his back smiling at the boy "Give it time. You're ready when you're ready. I believe in you, Naruto. You are the only one who can help them help them reach that point, to show them they life is more importation then throwing it away. Everyone life is importation no matter how evil how wrong how bind they can be."_

"_Yeah I understand, John." Naruto chuckle "I heard a funny story after our little trap with Cecil. I heard that a man died in a trap much like our work knows anything about that?"_

_John shook his head "No my traps are simply to give people second chances, not to end their life. The choice is up them before you go Naruto can tell me where did you hear this from?"_

"_From the cops I overheard one of them. Speaking about that the guy name was Seth who was killed in a Jigsaw like trap." Naruto grab the newspaper and toss it to John as John grab it and read the front line 'Jigsaw strike again.'_

_John look a bit upset about this, he then look at Naruto "Seth was Hoffman sister boyfriend, but the sicko kill her, revenge is like a poison that's what you told me." Naruto smiled_

"_Remember Naruto. You're doing this to help them not for murder not for some sick pleasure. It must not be for revenge or rule by hate. The heart must be close and all those who have wrong you they are your work your reason for doing this." John put his hands on Naruto's shoulder looking at the boy face to face eye to eye._

_Naruto close his eyes and nod his head as he reopen them "I know John. I have to thank you for helping me open my mind. I was so a few days ago. And now I feel…better." John let out a small chuckle "I hope my art can help you, John. I made them for you just like me you need to help too and I hope you and I will meet again someday."_

"_I look forward to our next encounter. Next time could you bring some of warm flesh green tea from Konoha?" John laughed "Yeah sure." Naruto laughed with John._

_"Oh Naruto one more thing before you go. There a little gift I want you to give to your friends, that girl Sakura and the boy Sasuke and of course you're Sensei." John gave Naruto three gift boxes for Naruto to give to his friend "Your friends I will know they will like it."_

_**End of Flash back**_

**Training Ground**

There Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all three waiting for Naruto to show up as Naruto has been giving away letters to each of them during his trip with John. Each letter was single for them one by one as Naruto finally arrived at the training ground still wearing the black theatrical robe with a large hood and red lining. Naruto pull them hood down to show them his face.

Naruto's hair grew a bit longer since, Naruto never got to cut he was still the knuckle head team mate of seven to their eyes. "Hey guys." Naruto spoke to them.

"Good to see your back Naruto right on time as well." Kakashi spoke "So how was your trip to America?"

Naruto smile more "It was great. I learn a lot there I enjoy every moment."

"It good to have you back Naruto. So did you bring back anything for us?" Sakura asked with a big smile.

Naruto nod his head went inside his robe and took out three scrolls and gave it one to his team mates "Sakura open your around nine o clock tonight, Kakashi open your ten o clock tonight and Sasuke open yours at one o clock tonight. I have sent these scrolls to a timer so you can't open them until time runs out." Naruto explained.

"Aw I really want to see what you brought me." Sakura frown

"Don't worry you'll love it, Sakura-Chan trust me." Naruto grin he then turn and say farewell to his friends for now as Naruto return to his apartment. To rest as his journey back home took a troll on him.

_**At Nine o clock for Sakura**_

Sakura lay there on her bed waiting for it to become nine o clocks so she can open her gift from Naruto. Once the time was up, Sakura quickly unseal the scroll as it was a small box with Sakura name on the tag from Naruto.

There was a tape there right next to the plus toy that Naruto gave to her. The gift was a little Tomberry doll. As the tape say _'Play Me and you will learn.' _

Sakura play the tape while she grabbed her plus toy resting on the bed as a voice spoke from the tape recorder as it spoke to Sakura.

"_Hello Sakura." _John's voice spoke to her as Sakura rose up from her bed looking at the tape.

'_What that?' _Sakura thought

"_I know you are wondering why is this tape recorder is within your box. I wanted to have a moment of your time. Listen if you will, if you wish to have a strong more peacefully healthy life." _John said as Sakura say nothing but listen to John's voices.

"_For this past week Naruto has help me in many ways no one could have. With his help I was able to see the error of this world and you people. What I want from you is to listen and learn from your mistakes. Naruto isn't a fool as you think. For years Naruto has tried his best to win your heart, however you always shut him off why is that?" _John asked Sakura.

Sakura couldn't say anything at all as John spoke once more as she listens to him.

"_Don't think Sasuke Uchiha will be the one, whom will guild you to the light. Do you believe that he even paid attention to you to being with? Do not believe you are on team seven with Naruto. Just because of bad luck, Naruto has told me what happen during your battle in waves. You did nothing only stay aside while Naruto fought for his life. Why is it when someone kind hearted and brave try his best to win the heart of the girl he love? She turns him away?"_

Sakura frown more and more feeling the guilt inside her heart as John say was true she didn't help Naruto or Sasuke. And when Naruto was most hurt she ran to Sasuke as if Naruto didn't even exist the guilt was eating away at her soul.

"_If you win to live that peacefully life you dream of. Become the friend that Naruto never had become that special person. Naruto has never told you this but he loves you, he wishes to only be accepted by you. But if you continued to avoid Naruto then your life will become nothingness, but a cold empty void of despair. Sakura listen to me, you are too young to think about love at your age focus about your future first. Life is like a game some people make the right or wrong choices. Now Sakura what paths you shall choose live or died make your choice."_

The tape stop as that was all John had to say to Sakura, what he say was true she was young too young to throw her life away for one boy. Who doesn't seem to paid attention to her? And one boy who does that boy was Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura sigh holding her Tomberry doll closer to her chest, as she lay there on her bed, she grab the tap recorder and play the tape again. As that night Sakura listen and listen she did.

**Sometime later at 10 o clock**

"_Hello Kakashi Hatake."_

"What is this?" Kakashi said as he looks at the box from Naruto, as the gift from Naruto was a pair of sunglasses and small keychain of a blue dragon. Unlike Sakura, Kakashi was given a videotape as Kakashi played he watch the video of John. Speaking to Kakashi Hatake while John was working on little doll friend named 'Billy'.

"_I wish to play a game with you. The name of the game is hear as I hear."_

"Okay?"

"_For a week I have spent time with Naruto learning from him. Listening to all his stories I wish to know do you think of Naruto as a person or as a demon as many villagers had called him. From what Naruto has told me you don't paid attention to him like everyone on the team. You have seen the suffering Naruto has been through you should know what going through Naruto's mind. Yet you too have shut him off you know who Naruto is yet you favor someone else then the son of your teacher. I have read your files I know your past Hatake." _John finish fixing up 'Billy' and turn facing the camera as in the background it shown that Naruto was asleep during the time that John had made these gifts to team seven.

"_What I want from you Mr. Hatake. I want you to listen to him I want you to listen to Naruto. It is only right that the teacher will listen to his or hers student? There much to Naruto's history then meets the eye, remember this Mr. Hatake. The student shall surpass the teacher, but without the wisdom of the master, the student will be on the path of injustices'."_

The video went black as John turn off the camera leaving Kakashi to wonder what happen between the two what did Naruto learn from John during his trip to America? Hearing John's message make even Kakashi wonder of his actions during the mission in waves and the mission before that. He was all ways focus on Sasuke then Naruto, Naruto is Kakashi sensei son it would only fair if Naruto is treated right like Sasuke.

Kakashi sigh while holding the blue dragon keychain on his right hand, after a few moment of silence. Kakashi decide to start over for the best no more game no more fooling around, Team Seven will become the best team Konoha will ever see Kakashi promise that to himself. All his love ones are gone his family gone with this new team Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke a new family can or maybe be born again.

Much later with Sasuke Uchiha

There in the open box a raven plus toy along with large poster of words 'Strength, Will and Heart' were the words on the large poster which was written in Japanese. There on the ground a broken tape recorder laid there on Sasuke's floor as Sasuke lay there on his best "I can't let it go." Sasuke mumble to himself over and over again.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But I can't let it not until I face him again, I can't forgive him for what he did I can't forget the nightmares that haunt me." Sasuke's eyes went Sharingan as the very sight of Itachi's eyes that stare the stare of betrayal. That is someone nobody can't let go the pain of being betray by someone you respect someone you know someone you love someone you once called…

Big brother

_**End of Chapter 3**_

**_If anyone wants to Beta for this story ask away!! Anyway more is to come soon. _**

**_Well that's all for now later!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Those who are Cherish**_

_**Don't own Naruto or SAW**_

_**Chapter Four-She loves me but he loves me not **_

**Ring, ring, ring!!!**

Naruto's phone rang that morning Naruto woke up and saw it was seven in the morning the sun was barley up. Naruto picked up the phone and spoke with a yawn "Hello?"

"_Hi Naruto good morning,"_

"Sakura-chan what you are doing it's seven in the morning?"Naruto asked his team mate_._

"_Well I want to say…I'm sorry for being so mean to you Naruto. Sorry I always thought you were a bothersome but your really not. I want to thank you for the gift you gave me the other day."_

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled he really did like that he didn't know what made her turn a leaf.

"_I know it early but wanna have breakfast at my place?"_

"Maybe some other time Sakura-chan, but I would love to eat with you."

"_Thank you Naruto."_

Sakura hang up leaving Naruto to wonder why the suddenly change but it didn't matter Sakura was being nice to Naruto at all. Then a smile suddenly grew on Naruto's face "Thank you John."

**Two hours later: Nine o clock**:

Naruto was eating breakfast at his favorite Ramen place to enjoy his breakfast as today is the first part of the exam will take place later on this afternoon. There Naruto was enjoying his breakfast along side him as Sakura one of his team mate Naruto liked this new side of Sakura she was still bit of the same but kinder more of the real Sakura that Naruto always wanted to see.

Sakura finished her meal shortly after Naruto's third Ramen bowl.

She was gentler and somehow better then she was before from Naruto's point of view. Then it hit him as Naruto smile at Sakura as the young boy said "You cut your hair Sakura." Naruto finally notice her long pink hair was cut short.

"You'd like my new look?" Sakura blush a little she was glade Naruto notice her new look.

"Yeah what made you cut your hair you always had it long?" Naruto said

Sakura was silence for a moment "Well since the Chunin exams are coming. It was time for me to change it not all fun and game when this exam are like games to test our abilities as ninja and since I saw you changed as well. I want…to be look differently then before."

"That good to hear you're turning a new leaf Sakura." Naruto said after he finished his meal, Sakura pay for the both of them as they still had time before the first exams starts.

Sakura followed Naruto around the village until Naruto asked Sakura why.

"Naruto I want to make it up too you I was always so mean too you before. And didn't see you're a kind and great guy." Sakura bow her down on the ground John's words haunt Sakura's mind all that night his words were true she was selfish and unfair to Naruto.

"I forgive you." Naruto said Sakura raise her head up looking at Naruto "Why?" Sakura asked.

"Why I forgive you so easily you ask? Well because Sakura you were my first love, you may have hated me and call me a dumbass most of the time but that never stop me from loving you. If you want to truly forgive yourself as well and be reborn with my help I can help you Sakura I truly can."

"Help me Naruto please." Sakura beg Naruto.

"Very well then Sakura help me fix this village help me draw out the illness that has haunt our dear beloved village all these years. You may not look like it but you are a very strong and healthy female." Sakura nod her head "Yes. Naruto I want help you I wasn't able to before but I want to make my life better then it is now." Naruto smiled at Sakura with his true kind gentle smile.

"Come Sakura we have must work to do. I have some thoughts of our perfect test subjects. But first we need some space for us to work in peace and I believe Sarutobi-san will help us."

"Are we dropping out of the Chunin exam?" Sakura asked

"No we are not. We will take the exam and work on our little project as well Sakura, tell me Sakura do you like to play games?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Yeah I do always have when I was a little girl." Sakura said

**Sarutobi office:**

"You want use to rent space for what reason?" Sarutobi asked the two young children.

"I and Sakura want to do a little experiment together and we need some extra space to work in peace like a large house or a warehouse if you ever have one." Naruto said as Sarutobi was thinking the two were in a relationship a deep one seeing the two were a bit too young to play house with one another.

"I will give you this extra space to rent but don't do anything that might backfire okay? Naruto." Sarutobi said as Naruto nod his head "Yes. I understand beside us only using this space until the Chunin exams are over." Naruto explained "A little game me and Sakura are playing like the betting game."

Sarutobi glared at Naruto for a moment then he sigh with a smile "Very well. I give you the key to this mansion which has not been use in a long while it's outside the village about ten miles away." Naruto grab the keys to the mansion in the forest of Konoha.

**One hour later:**

"Wow this place is huge it got two basements." Sakura said as she just came from seeing the basement.

"This is where we will work in peace and test our experiments. Sakura I want to go to the store and buy me this items on the list don't worry about the money your using my money, and have your shadow clones help out as well I'm gonna be busy drawing out little device to use in the experiment and I'm gonna an old friend." Naruto explained to Sakura as Sakura took the list of items to buy she left the mansion and went shopping.

Naruto went to the master bedroom and pick up the phone and dial John's phone number. There the young student called his master to see how things are doing with John and his work over other as well.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello John how are you doing?" Naruto asked John.

"_Doing well so far Naruto how is thing going your way? Have you started your work?"_

"Not yet Sakura working me with my work she's more help then I thought I must thank you."

"_No there no need to thank me she made her choice she chosen the path to help those she turn away. She saved herself from her own despair by choosing to help you with your work I believe she can help. But remember Naruto no good heart can go without being tested."_

"You want me to put Sakura in a game then?"

"_Yes. But a game of face to face weather to see does she have what it takes to survive."_

"I know the perfect game."

"_And that would be?"_

"Loved as I Loved."

"_Remember you are helping her, to open her eyes to see the world different."_

"Yes. I know John I have a special game in mind for her."

"_Good luck Naruto."_

**End of chapter four.**

**Well there the next chapter everyone once again sorry about another.**

**Sakura, Ino and Kin will be in a trap. Sakura in a different trap, as Ino might be in same with Kin so I ask you all should I make a lemon trap? It a trap however they died with pleasure in one kind of way. That up to you guys for a lemon trap or not, anyway.**

**_People to be Naruto's traps during the Chunin exams._**

**_Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kin, Sakura, Ino, Dosu, Zaku, Neji, _**

**_Later everyone._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Naruto or Saw**

**Chapter V-Loved as I Loved**

**At the mansion aka Naruto's Lair:**

Sakura returned to the mansion with her shadow clones with the equipment that Naruto asked her to bring. Which she did there hook to the wall was Naruto's black theatrical robe with the red hooded. With a small note on the hood there Sakura took it and read it.

"_In order to bring this game to life, I need the life of your most trusted friend. Can you do this Sakura can you bring the one person you cared and respect into this game for your rebirth?"_

"The only trusted person is…Ino?" Sakura spoke as her eyes shut to think for a moment. If she truly wanted to change for the better she promises she'd made a promise to Naruto to make it up to him and to herself as well. She'll play his game she must or it game over for her life.

Sakura took the robe and notices there were two things inside the pocket of the robe.

The first item was a fox-face mask and the second item was needle that will put the victim to sleep.

Then Sakura remember John's words that still haunt her mind still even after she promise to help Naruto in his little game. _'Live or died make your choice what is your path? What path you shall walk Sakura.'_

Sakura lift the mansion returning to Konoha there her first target would be her best friend Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's childhood and best friend. Today will be that night two lives shall change for the better or for the worst.

**In Konoha:**

**Yamanaka Residents:**

There was a knot on the door young Ino Yamanaka came downstairs from her bedroom after a normal hard day from a normal D-rank mission. It was raining outside on this dark night Ino ask who was that the door.

Sakura was silence for a moment before she spoke "Hey Ino it's me Sakura can you let me in I want to talk with you." Ino peek at the door small hole to see Sakura in the rain with the hook over her face but lucky Ino saw some of Sakura's pink hair and her green nail polis's as Sakura showed them to Ino.

Ino as she open the door "Oh hey Sakura. What are you doing out here in the rain?"

Sakura launch herself at Ino stabbed the needle deep in Ino's left side of her neck as Ino's body felt numb. The last thing Ino was Sakura wearing the fox-face mask and Sakura's voice "I'm sorry Ino it has to be done."

**Back at the mansion:**

Sakura dropped Ino's body on the floor after taking off the robe shaking her head. But suddenly Sakura got bop on the head from behind by someone as the unknown person grab Ino's left foot and Sakura's right foot dragging the two females somewhere inside the mansion.

**Moments later: in an unknown area of the mansion**

Sakura woke up first to find herself in a very odd position; Sakura was wearing a gas mask with a tube hook to it to a machine above her head was a large water-tank filled with fresh water. But it didn't stop there Sakura was strip naked from head to toe. In mid-air on her stomach with her ass in the air, Sakura looked behind her to see Ino was on the floor also naked but there something chain to Ino's neck like a necklaces it was a devices when Ino woke up.

She quickly cover herself she was naked the floor and air was cold as her nipples on her B-cup breasts were hard. There suddenly there was a voice that spoke from nowhere as his voice echo through out the room.

"_Hello Ino. I wanna play a game for years you two have been selfishly fighting over the love of your life Sasuke Uchiha. This rivalry has strongly nearly ended your childhood friendship with one another. Ino it was you who told Sakura she should feel good about being different you who gave her strength to be who she is today. But sadly even since Sakura said she like Sasuke, what reason did it bring you to feel…jealous over this one boy who doesn't know you even exist?" _the voice said.

"Who are you where are you?" Ino asked

'_That voice I know that voice can it be?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"_Today we will see how strong your friendship with Sakura is? Over to your left you can see tools for your choosing, the gas mask that Sakura is wearing is hook to a machine that will drain the water down to her drowning her slowly. Unless you are able to make Sakura develop juices and liquids of her own that will filled the small glass bottle below Sakura. They say friendship and love is a powerful thing tonight will you show us how much Sakura is importation to you, how importation is your friendship is it greater then your undying love for Sasuke Uchiha? Live or die make your choice Ino." _The voice said as the game have already started as the machine alright started unloading the water from above down to Sakura.

"Sakura hold on!" Ino called her best friend name as Sakura was taking in some small load of water so far, Sakura drink the water at first but for how long that will last nobody knows. Ino got up and turn to the table to see the tools that will help save Sakura's life.

Ino's face became cherry deep red from seeing the tools that will be use to save Sakura's life. There were five tools to uses to make Sakura develop her own juices to fill the bottle.

"YOU SICK PERV YOU JUST WANT ME TO FUCK HER!" Ino yelled with venom in her voice.

"Ino hmmm help." Sakura spoke but stop when the water started to fill her mouth.

The five tools were the tool was a green colored dildo; the second was a bigger ticker blue color dildo and the third was a strap-on which was a double one a red colored. The fourth and fifth were vibratos the fourth was big and black very tick about seven inch and the fifth was a ten inch one.

Ino sighed while blushing with embarrassment on her heart but in her soul. she have to save Sakura but in her mind if Sakura dies then Sasuke be all to herself but then what if this was a trap what if Sakura wasn't drowning at all what if Ino dies from a gas filled room since she wearing a gas mask. Ino thought if she dies then Sakura have Sasuke all to herself.

'_No Ino stop thinking like this Sakura is my friend no matter what. She was my first friend I can't let her die like this.' _Ino thought to herself as she grabbed the strap-on and the vibratos that was seven-inch long. Ino put the strap-on on her self filling the dildo inside her virgin pussy it was long and tick she quickly let out a moan just by putting it inside her.

But then the unknown voice spoke _"I forgot to inform you Ino, that the necklace around your neck is a collar it will get tighter and tighter so tight it will cut off your air casing you to coke to death. Sakura's life isn't the only that will end tonight if you don't hurry."_

Ino knew she must save Sakura and herself as well, Ino grabbed Sakura's ass and feel it feeling her best friend butt as Sakura had a very nice ass. Ino thrust the dildo inside Sakura's pussy while Sakura herself gasp when she felt Ino entering inside her virgin pussy.

Slowly feeling her best friend thrusting the dildo inside her, Sakura let her pussy tighten around Ino's dildo cock. Sakura's pussy juice was dripping from Ino's dildo cock as her juice drip down from the dildo down into the bottle that waited to be filled.

"Oh this feels so good!" Ino cried out as she too was dripping wet as her juice as well drip down to the bottle as well. The bottle was half filled but still wasn't enough there that's where things were getting bad the water-tank above Sakura start to fill the rube that hook to her gas mask and Sakura couldn't drink it all. And that necklace around Ino's neck start to tighten around her neck as Ino felt she is about to be coke by strong hands of a male.

Ino thrust the seven-inch vibrator inside Sakura's asshole, Sakura scream in pain and pleasure her eyes widen in pain but so become eyes of pleasure. Ino grab Sakura small A-cup breasts even although they were small but still Sakura have breasts. Feeling Ino rub her fingers around Sakura's nipples as well as pitching them turning the bubblegum hair girl on even more from being fucked by her best friend.

Sakura couldn't hold it even more she was about to cum she'd need to cum bad all of this pleasure was too much for this young girl. As well as for Ino she was young too she was about to cum as well.

"I can't hold it anymore Sakura I'm gonna cum!" Ino scream in pleasure as she did came both her and Sakura came at the same time filling the bottle with their pussy juice of cum filling the bottle farer then just filling the bottle up.

The tube that hook the gas mask unhook itself the moment that glass bottle was filled with cum, the necklace around Ino's neck unhook and fell to the ground. There was a line scar around Ino's neck, Sakura was free from the machine her body was lower to the ground as Ino fell down on her best friend the two snuggle together after making love to show their friendship was importation then their fight over Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura was sound sleep as for Ino before she passed out into slumber from fucking Sakura. She saw a person which was a male walking toward the two females. As the unknown male spoke to her "You are alive how does it feel to know you are alive? Some people don't appreciate life, but Ino you have show me that the lives of other you cherish is more importation."

"Who are you?" Ino said weakly she was barley keeping her eyes open at all.

"I am…the one who gave you your new life. Sakura has been reborn and so have you." Ino blackout the last thing she heard was Naruto's voice "Ino and Sakura have won their rebirths shall not be the first I will see."

"Yes. I know Naruto how it does it feel to know you have the changes the lives of these young woman?" the voice of an old man spoke.

"It feels good very good my heart and soul feels better then ever." Naruto chuckle with a kind smile.

"Good Naruto you must remember this and those who will carry on your legacy. You are not a murderer the choice was theirs to make. Sakura has proven herself to carry on your work as well as Ino but unlike me you are young Naruto. So when my time comes it will be you that will know the true appreciates of life that my work shall given birth to, you are the son that I never had I hope my lesson and my words will help you on your quest to make your world a better place. Goodbye Naruto."

"Goodbye John may we meet again." Naruto hang up the phone as Ino and Sakura were in the master bed in the master bedroom as Naruto finish talking with John on the phone.

"Let the games begin." Naruto smile as he now know that John will always be there on his side. Naruto's work in Konoha has only just begin the true test shall begin in year the Chunin exams will understand the true appreciate of life.

"_Once you see up death close then you will know the value of life is."_

**End of chapter 5**

**Sorry if the lemon was more lemony if you thought if I make another lemon trap I will make it better, well that's all for everyone hope you enjoy this chapter as this story will be back again and since October is coming I will have to update my horror base story just for those horror/thriller lover out there and my fans and friends of course as well later guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Naruto or Saw**

**Chapter VI-S.A.W.**

Ino Yamanaka woke up from her slumber after taking her test. Ino woken alone naked under the covers, she felt her scar around her neck from that necklace from that trap. Remember what she had to do in order to live but that proven to not only to the man who tested her but to herself her friendship with Sakura was importation to her.

Ino found her clothed on the ground near the bed and a small note

"_Today your new life begins."_

The note said leaving Ino to frown a bit she wonder where was Sakura? And was she alright as well Ino was confuse she wasn't sure what was going on here not one bit until the door of the master bedroom open as a person wearing a robe with a hood walked inside the room.

"W-who are you?" Ino asked

The person removed their hood as it was Sakura who enter the bedroom.

"How are you feeling Ino?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"Confuse." Was all she has to say at that moment "I don't know what's going on here?"

"Right now all you need to focus on is your new life, you have been reborn Ino can't you feel it?" Sakura could see Ino's eyes were filled with fear and confusion.

"Where is he?" Sakura knew who she was talking about the one who set the trap.

"He's away on other business." Sakura said as Ino then said "I wanted to thank him." Sakura was surprise to hear those words from Ino's mouth "Sakura your friendship I forgotten how special is and it almost came to an end because of my mission to make Sasuke mine."

Sakura smiled at Ino "I'm glade you understand. He'd open my eyes his words and wisdom if it wasn't for him then I would still be calling Naruto names and being a mindless fan girl." Ino sweat drop at that thought for a moment and shook her head twice.

"I don't know why I had that hatred because you liked Sasuke, I don't know why I feel so jealous." Ino busy her face in her hands as Sakura couldn't help but feel Ino's jealous as they both were jealous of each other liking one boy who doesn't even know the two even existed at all.

"Come on Ino let's take you home." Giving her best friend a friendly smile of hope for her as Ino nod her head as the two friends left the mansion and return to their home village as elsewhere in Konoha in Konoha's hospital it was early in the morning around four in the morning few hours earlier before Ino woke up.

Naruto was in the data stored room searching files of the residents of Konoha. There he found a name a certain name a residents of Konoha a good who took care of the children of Konoha, Naruto remember John's words _'Revenge is never the answer.'_

"But putting him to the test to see those will live and those who should live." Naruto took that one file out and kept searching through the rest of the files reading almost of every single resident in Konoha. Then Naruto found his files on everything that Konoha knows about him yet it was strange there were only files on him.

Birth of date, blood type, age, eye color, hair color, weight and height what team he was on and his rank as a ninja. However Naruto felt there were much more missing when he read on family there was none who was his mother and father, there names did not show only family that was listed was that damn orphaned that so called raise him.

A hint of anger builds up inside Naruto, but he'd calm down keeping his need for revenge behind him. For now only two three files he two files of these certain males from Naruto's past and his own file. Naruto then left the hospital before morning came to Konoha returning to his apartment to get some sleep as this afternoon and as well as this night will be a busy night.

**Later that afternoon:**

Ino was helping her father with the family store the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino was tried still feeling bad the guilt that almost nearly destroyed her friendship with Sakura her childhood friend. Ino decided she gave up on Sasuke Uchiha. A new start for Ino the scar around her neck was a reminder of her of greed and lust over one boy that once she and Sakura fought over.

"Ino honey I'm taking a break would you mind taking care of things while I'm gone?" Inoichi asked his beloved daughter Ino.

"Yeah sure thing dad, just don't be gone for to long." Inoichi left the store in care arms of his daughter.

To Ino's surprise Naruto Uzumaki came to her family shop not being the first time but still it was a surprise to see the young boy dropping by to see Ino.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Naruto looked at Ino and then looked at a pair of yellow flowers. Naruto finally spoke "How are you feeling Ino?"

"Um fine why do you ask Naruto?" Ino stared at the boy.

Naruto walked up to her and looked at the neck scar "Have you've learned your lesson Ino? To find your friendship is more importation then winning the love of a boy who doesn't know you even existed?"

Ino's eyes widen in shock she gasp she quickly cover her mouth as she eyes quickly turned to anger, but after glaring at Naruto her eyes turned to eyes of guilt and sorrow "I have." She told him.

"Good." He said "Now Ino listen to me I don't want you to grow a life of hatred, lust or sorrow. You're a beautiful young girl as just as I am a young man. We can't throw our lives over the people we loved we are young we are still children. Ino only you and Sakura knows what I did to you is for your own good, I want all of Konoha to feel their lives should not be taken so lightly will you help me Ino? Will you help me and Sakura to make our village a better place to live for our children to live a healthy better life?"

Ino saw hope and her future within Naruto's eyes she saw a great future a future she wish for the future she wants. Ino gave him a slow nod "Come to my apartment around six." Naruto left the store but not before Ino said "Thank you." Which lend Naruto to smile knowing his plan worked and Ino was reborn as a new person.

**Later that afternoon at Naruto's apartment:**

Ino enter Naruto's apartment there was a small note on Naruto's bed which said.

"_Head towards the home children are born without family."_

Ino knew where Naruto wanted her to go too. The old abandoned orphanage where Naruto and most other children who were born without family. Naruto left behind his favorite theatrical robe which John made for him. Ino put on Naruto's theatrical robe and left to the abandoned orphanage Ino forgot where it was so she asks few people where it was after a kind old lady told Ino where it was.

**The old Orphanage:**

Ino enter the large orphanage going upstairs walking on the old staircases upstairs Ino saw Naruto and Sakura as they were watching from down below two males who were out cold until Ino arrived they woke up.

"Just in time," Sakura said

"What's going on?" Ino asked

"Your first lesson now watched you two watched how this game shall play." Naruto said

Down below one level in the old children play room were two males, one being the doctor Tu from Konoha hospital that was the health care taker of the children. And the other male was Din who was the former owner of the Orphanage when Naruto was seven.

Both Din and Tu were scars from Naruto's childhood past not only they hurt Naruto because of him being different there were others they have hurt in the past. When they have woken the two males found themselves chain together by their legs on Din's left leg and Tu's right leg chain together by steel chains.

"Where are we?" Tu asked

"The hell should I know Tu?" Din spoke

Naruto from above clear his throat and copy John's voice but yet in a demonic like way to cover up John's voice with Naruto's voice as well a fusion voice as one.

"_**Hello Tu and Din I wanna play a game. Today is your moment of truth for years you both have form a partnership together ruining the lives of young orphans. Keeping them sick and dirty unwanted to be adopted by kind loveable people who would wilily care raise them as their own. Doctor Tu you lie your way to the Hokage, filling him with your lies the very lies that will haunt your soul forever. You destroyed the life of a young kind child by the name of Sue, when Sue was finally able to be adopted. Your health care issues her ultimate fate to die a day later after being adopted by a kind hearted family."**_

Tu remind silence he didn't care about the orphans all he cared about was the money he was making with the people he thought was worth helping. Not children who were on death road in Din's care.

"**And you Din you were the ones reasonable for Sue's death. You didn't help her nor the other children by casing the suffering of young pure hearted children. Beating them to death for not listening to your orders to feed off rats for food, preying on Sue and the rest of the girls while helpless they were. Today is the day for your ultimate judgment. The chains around your legs are the bond that tie you together, there is but one key that will help you escape the chains that tie your fates. You have sixty second before the chains of your fate drag you down to the abyss of your own hell. The key of your freedom lies within the heart of the dead child you murder. Live or die make your choice."**

"In the heart of the dead child what hell that suppose to mean? Who the hell are you and how did you found out about this!" Din yelled

"Shut up asshole this is your fault." Tu blame Din.

"My fault you're the one who didn't give those kids, the stuff they need to live through the winter!" Din yelled.

"At least I wasn't raping little girl like a fucking pig from a farm." Tu punched Din in the face, but Din recover quickly and pull the chain from his leg which case Tu to fall as he wrapped the long steel chain around Tu's neck choking the child rapist. Tu bite Din's right hand as Din let go of Tu with only twenty seconds left, Din saw a small brown bear with a red heart symbol as the small toy bear was sitting in the corner of the room in a chair that had Sue's name written on it.

After seeing this it was too late they battle against one another took away their time as the timer reach to zero, a large noise was heard as something was unhook which the noise came from the floor. The whole room was a death trap the floor open up wide like a big mouth as below was a pit of spikes which lend the two males to fall to their deaths.

Both Sakura and Ino turned away but Naruto watched not of revenge or sick pleasure of payback but as a new man. A man who was took in by John the man known as Jigsaw this was Naruto's first trap and it worked however the two men didn't learn their lesson. They could have easily escaped by getting the toy bear but Naruto knew one would blame the other and thus keeping themselves from reaching their goals.

"Now Ino, Sakura have you two lived the lesson today?" He asked his two students.

"Friendship and the power of team work, works better then one. And they were beyond being reborn." They said

"Sometime you can't save them they just have to save themselves. Come let's go tomorrow is a new day." He said

"What if during the Chunin exam we find those who are in need of our help?" Ino asked

"Then they will have to play our game."

**End of chapter VI**

**Hope you enjoy it, of course the trap was short then again. Naruto's first time and he knew Din and Tu would failed but still he thought they could have live and be reborn as a new but they did not, I saw S.A.W. VI. The ending I really liked but anyway later everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto or the SAW series **

**Chapter VII-New Life, Sakura's Trap**

Life is the greatest gift ever given but why those wish to take it from us? What is that thrill other to steal the lives of others? Every life is worth something one soul is worth a thousand generations of lives. Murder is never the answer revenge is never heals the heart.

Can you truly forgive to start your healing?

Can you forgive a person who cost you so much pain can you forgive can you?

It has been three days since the bodies of Tu and Din were found, so far nobody knew who was behind this at all. Only Naruto, Sakura and Ino knew who did it and why but they're their own little secret.

**The Mansion:**

_**('Saw 4 Soundtrack: "Help Them" Plays in the background')**_

Naruto was alone in the mansion working a new project of his, he has learned a lot from John. He would be the man who helps his village very well to help the people of his village making their streets safer for the children.

As Naruto was a child himself he was an adult on the inside as Konoha ninjas, children who wish to become ninja will become adults much sooner and faster as even the world of ninjas isn't a fun or happy place.

But like John he has tested himself like student like master they say, however Naruto was tested long ago. He always respect the lives of others he cherish the lives of those who are importation to him, be they friend or enemy.

Every life is worth it Naruto knew that.

Naruto had his lover the girl of his dreams on his side. Sakura and he had Sakura's best friend Ino although he has tested them, Naruto wanted to see what they learn hoping his experiments has helped them.

They were good girls and Naruto wanted to keep them that way.

_**(Help Them" Theme stop playing)**_

Bored and alone Naruto decide to kill his boredom by doing something. Naruto lift the mansion and went back to his apartment in Konoha. From there Naruto went to the art store Konoha.

"Hello there Ms." Naruto kindly said "Do you have some fresh painting?" he asked as the woman in the front counter. Bow her head and went in the back Naruto waited while waiting Naruto over heard someone yelling then the sound of a loud slap.

The woman of the store came out and to Naruto's surprise he saw a slap mark on her right cheek. The woman standing before was a very beautiful and kind looking woman from Naruto's eyes he easily read her.

'_In her twenties single brown hair with green eyes shy but kind why does she have a slap mark on her face did get attack?'_ Naruto wonder as he spoke to the woman "Thanks…" he waited for the woman to give him her name.

"Sara." She said her name as she gave Naruto fresh new bags of paint "You have a beautiful name."

"Thank…" she smiled, Naruto paid Sara the amount the five bags of paint cost. Naruto saw how kind she was so being the kind spirit he was he gave her an extra five "Keep it." He winked at her.

"Thank you." Sara smiled and went in the back of the counter. Naruto use his shadow clone to hide on the rooftop of the store to see what's going on as Naruto return to the mansion.

Clone Naruto jump in the back of the store being sneaky as he can. Clone Naruto saw from an open window that Sara was a single woman in her age because of her no good father. Sara's father took the money Naruto gave her and told her "Twenty-five Ryo? The paint cost thirty you dumb bitch just like your mother!"

"I'm sorry father." Sara didn't have the spirit nor had the will to back talk her father.

"I'm going out to get me something to drink when I come back you better have made some big money." Sara's father said as he left while Sara fell to her knees and start crying.

Clone Naruto felt bad for Sara but he shook his head and proof away in smoke as this information came back to the real Naruto. As when the real Naruto return to the mansion to Naruto's surprise he found Sakura there waiting for him.

"Sakura what's going on?" he asked her.

"Naruto I want to talk." She said with a frown look on her face.

Naruto nod his head as he and Sakura went in the basement where Naruto's work station was at. Sakura had her own work station right next to Naruto's. He made her work station for her as she and him went sat down in a small area of the work station where they can talk.

"What's the matter Sakura?" He asked his girlfriend.

Sakura's eyes looked worried "Naruto I am afraid what we're doing is wrong. I don't think I have what it-"Naruto cut Sakura off by grab his hands to her cheeks their eyes met "Sakura I don't want to hear those words coming from you. You're a strong girl and I need you. I need both you and Ino. You understand what I am doing is to help people; I helped you now it is your turn to help me."

Sakura could see in Naruto's eyes he believes he was doing the right thing, and she knew he loves her and wanted her to be on his side. Sakura promise herself to give everything Naruto want to rebuild the broken relationship they had.

"Yes Naruto." She said after she said, Naruto kissed her deeply. He broke the kiss after four seconds "Sakura tonight I believe it is time for me to show how I work." Sakura look confuse at first "But didn't show me and Ino that last time?"

"No that one wasn't one of my original works; I borrow that idea and twist it into my own. Now I will show you a work of my own creation." Naruto said as Sakura asked this question "I won't be tested again…" He looked at her "I mean what I'm trying to say Naruto is I'm watching am I?"

Naruto smiled at his girlfriend "Yes you will be watching Sakura. Tonight I will show how my work works."

"We are not killers Sakura we are just trying to help everyone that's all. There are some that cannot be change and some that cannot be saved. They have to saved themselves remember this Sakura." Sakura nod her head taking on note "Everyone deserve a chance."

"Good, Evil, none everyone deserve a chance. Every life is worth it a single life is worth as thousands or even more."

'_Naruto he a different person he just trying to help everyone the best he can. He loves me he wants to be respect by everyone.' _Sakura thought and smiled at her boyfriend "Naruto-kun." She said which got his attention.

"Who are we helping tonight?" she asked.

"I met a girl today sweet nice girl her name is Sara. But today I saw the poor girl she being mistreated by her father." As Naruto told Sakura about Sakura said "I know. Everyone knows."

"Then why doesn't someone do something about it? How long has this been going on?" Naruto asked as Sakura told him "About three years my mother told me this Sara's father used to be a sweet man, but Sara lost her mother, her mother was very sick and died while her father and her mother were making love. It destroy his mind and as well as his soul."

Naruto jerk his head back a little "Ouch."

"Yes every since then Sara's father has become a very nasty father to her. I don't see any light within him anymore. But if we help him I believe that would be a big thank you from Sara." Sakura told Naruto while the young Uzumaki said "What if we can't?"

"We can't save everyone." She told him.

"But that doesn't we can't try." Sakura nod her head.

"Since you know the two better then I, tell me do you know what Sara's father do around late nights?" Naruto asked Sakura while the pink haired girl told him "He goes to Bars drinking until the bars close down he come home drunk fell asleep next day he wake up angry and take it out on Sara."

"Sakura I believe this might be your game tonight?" Naruto said while Sakura frown at first but nod her head "My test."

"You're test."

**Konoha Bar:**

"Hey buddy we're closing." said the owner of the Bar. As Sara's father Larry wave his right hand drunkly at them and left the bar as the night of Konoha the stores were closing and everyone was going home.

Larry walked drunk home mumble to himself as he'd trip and fell on the ground. Larry took a shortcut using the ally to get home however not a good choice to pick during the night. When there was the noise coming from behind him the sound of footsteps were heard.

Larry turns around to see nobody there drunk and sleepy he just kept walking home when Larry heard the sound of footsteps again. Larry quickly look back to see a small person jump at him and stab him in the neck with a needle as everything went black after that.

**Inside an old building:**

Larry woke up to the sound of metal. Larry opens his eyes to see his arms were strap to machine his arms out straight. Larry try to move his arms when he did the machine pull his arms back "Ahh." He said after feeling something poke his back.

There was a small puppet standing in front of him. The puppet was odd looking person his eyes were red and black he'd wore a small puppet suit. The puppet was staring at Larry which was giving the creeps.

"Hello?" Larry asked if anyone was around.

"_**Hello…Larry." **_The puppet spoke to Larry.

"What the hell?" Larry said

"_**Hello Larry…I want to play a game…"**_

"The hell the puppet just talked!"

"_**Your life was almost perfect you have a lovely daughter and a good life. However that ended when your wife died didn't it? You decide to take out your pain your anger out on your own flesh and blood your daughter Sara."**_

"What the hell is going on?" Larry yelled

"_**Do you know what you done to your daughter? How sad you made her how much pain you cause her? No you do not, you only care about yourself still three years ago it was the night your wife died. Do you believe you are the only one in pain?"**_

"You don't know what I lost! I lost my wife my only joy in my life!" Larry yelled.

"_**But what of Sara she's lost her mother your wife. Do you believe she didn't suffer as well? Now not drunk while you were I clean your body you are no longer drunk. You cause pain to your daughter she is joy as well. Or did not love your daughter like you did your wife, she is not family as well?"**_

"Sara…oh God I'm so stupid God forgive me!"

"_**I am not sure even he will forgive you Larry. Tonight we will see do you truly deserve a second chance to become the father your daughter once knew? Or will you die as a failure of a father? The device hook to your arms is chain to a pair of knives to your back. The more you pull your arms together the deeper the knives will stink. I call this The Back Stabber one of my favorites Ha-ha-ha-ha."**_

"Damn." Larry as he listens to the puppet.

"_**You can sit there and bleed out if you want but if you do not break free from the trap within one hour your arms will be ripped off. Live or die Larry make your choice." **_The puppet laughed in a very creepy way.

Larry close his eyes and scream in pain as he try to move his arms together but the pain of the knives doing deep inside his back was too much for him. He wasn't a ninja he was just a normal guy while Larry was trying to overcome his trap.

There was a small hole there somebody was watching.

"Are you watching Sakura?" Naruto asked as it was Sakura who was watching through the peek hole.

"This is your test your trap if he has learn his lesson he will live. And you will understand the true value of life." Naruto told her "Remember the heart must not be invalid no feelings nothing."

A tear came down Sakura's cheeks however she wipes her tears away and watched.

As for Larry blood dripping from his mouth it been over half an hour he was getting tried. He couldn't take it anymore he was done for he knew it. He knew he fail as a father to Sara he blame himself for causing her pain and suffering.

He wish he could make it up to his daughter he wanted to give her the happiest she truly deserve. Even if it means by dying but he knew she still cared about her father's well being. His death would only give her even more suffering so Larry tried one more time he grin his teeth "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Larry screamed.

Click, click, click, click the sound of Larry's arms chain were being unlocked. He was free he did he won his game but Larry lost a lot of blood. Larry fell to the ground hard he cough up blood his sight was going fuzzy on him.

As a hooded person came to Larry the voice was female "You did Larry you won now do you truly alive again?"

**Elsewhere: ten minutes later**

'_He's late he should be home by now? Father where is he?'_ Sara peek her head out to find her father looking like hell his back was bloody he was stab a lot. However he was fighting it Larry looked at his daughter and said "I'm sorry Sara would you forgive me?"

"Daddy I'm so glad your back." Sara hugged her father as tears water down her cheeks as a group of medic ninja arrive "I forgive you Daddy I forgive you."

"Miss what is the problem call for a medic oh God what has happen to him?" the medic ninja asked.

"My father someone attacked him, and what do you mean by I call for a medic?" Sara asked.

"…Never mind we need to treat this man's wounds right away."

As Sara's father was taken away to the hospital Sakura watched with a smiled on her face.

'_I now understand Naruto-kun work Larry live because he had a life worth living. We help him become himself again. And now Sara has her father back.' _Sakura was glad her trapped work and helped Larry.

"I hope Ino's test will be successful as mine was."

**End of Chapter VII**

**There you have chapter Seven, Sakura has made her trap The Back Stabber. And her trap worked! Yay now that Sakura truly now understand Naruto and his work. She will work harder than before to help Naruto change Konoha for the better and not yet Konoha as well.**

**That's all for everyone later and hope you enjoy this chapter everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't the Naruto series or the SAW series**

**Chapter VIII-Death Sentence part I**

**Naruto's Hideout: Naruto's workstation **

"Hello I wanna play a game the rules are simple, you are strap to a chair above you. Is a bucket of acid. No, no, no this won't work." Naruto stop taping his voice and pause for a moment while looking at his drawing work that he is working on.

He called the trap "Death from above", the trap very simple and original. The trap its self was a mean of two acts, one person trying to save the person strap to the chair with a bucket of acid above their head. If the person failed the bucket will fall covering the person in acid.

But Naruto was having a little problem with this trap as he was working. He gave the girls a day off from work and since the other Genins from other countries are coming. Naruto had to lay low of his work and thus out in his mansion far out of Konoha.

"Come on Naruto, surely you can think of a wonder trap that is fair and well thought out. What would John do if he was here?" Naruto asked himself while tapping his pencil on the table, while Naruto's own Billy the puppet was there staring at its creator.

Naruto looked at Billy with a tried stare "Got any ideas Billy?"

"No? You too huh?" Naruto sighed he rubbed his eyes "I guess I'll put this work on hold. For now, I better go and see how everyone?" Naruto got up from his seat and grab his orange jacket he normally uses but stop as he looked back at Billy "I'll let Sakura do that one, so far she has come very well with her traps. I still need to see Ino's traps."

**Konoha: Front Gates**

Naruto came back to Konoha walking toward the front gates only to be greeted by his girlfriend Sakura. Who waited for him to arrive which surprise him "Sakura you were waiting for me the whole time?"

"Well you don't have a phone on you all the time. Naruto and also Kakashi-sensei sent me so I can give you this." Sakura handed over a red pass to Naruto "What's this?" he asked his girlfriend. Sakura gave Naruto a dumb look at first "It's the pass you need if you want to enter the Chunin Exams. It's July Naruto today newly arrive ninjas from different countries are here to take the exams with us as well."

Then it hit Naruto as the boy slap his forehead "Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Sakura kissed Naruto on his forehead "Just promise no traps on anyone during the exams please Naruto." Sakura smiled at her boyfriend while the young boy said "I'll work but no traps I promise Sakura-chan. Beside I want to meet the different ninjas that are coming here. I bet it will be a thrill."

The young couple walked together into the village to meet up with their team mate Sasuke Uchiha who was training at the training grounds from what Sakura told Naruto anyways.

But however Naruto and Sakura ran into Konohamaru and his friends. Konohamaru was glad to see Naruto but when he saw Naruto and Sakura were holding hands the young ninja in-training smiled upon this site "Boss who is this?" Konohamaru asked while looking at Sakura.

Naruto easily answer that question "Konohamaru this is Sakura she's my team mate." Naruto told the young ninja-in-training who Sakura was "Then why are you two holding hand is she your girlfriend?" Naruto chuckle with delight he was happy to answer that question.

"In fact Sakura-chan is my girlfriend." Naruto kissed Sakura on the right side of her cheek which made her blush red while Konohamaru grin while chucking "Oh, oh, oh Boss you are a smooth devil." Naruto scratch the back of his head while blushing "Oh stop it Konohamaru. Say I'll teach you some new tricks I pick up"

Konohamaru nodded his head "Sure thing Boss I'll be happy to see your new tricks." Naruto patted Konohamaru on the head "You're my student as teacher is my duty to teach you." Sakura was hoping Naruto was talking about being a ninja and not being…the helper is what she calls Naruto's new work he does.

"Well I better get going me and Sakura-chan is going to see where the Chunin exams are being held at. So I'll see you around okay Konohamaru?" Konohamaru smiled real big at the couple "Okay."

Shortly after Naruto and Sakura left, Konohamaru and friends were walking together but while walking together they thought of what new jutsu that Naruto would and will teach them? But by mistake Konohamaru bump into and step on someone's foot.

"Ouch! Why you little brat!" said the young man wearing a full black color outfit he wore purple color face paint. The young man grab Konohamaru by the neck of his shirt "You little brat!" Konohamaru was freaking out he's gonna get beat up he know for sure.

The only thing Konohamaru could do is yelled "NARUTO HELP!" the young ninja-in-training yelled. Lucky for Konohamaru, Naruto and Sakura wasn't too far away at all. Naruto ran where Konohamaru was while Sakura was behind him.

"Kankuro let the kid go, he didn't mean to step on your foot." said the young girl with blonde color hair with four pony tails, wearing a light purple color outfit with the Suna headband around her neck. The young girl carries a giant large fan.

"This little brat is going to pay Temari. I won't hurt this little brat much." Kankuro smirk while having Konohamaru's fate in his hands however "Hey let my friend alone!"Naruto's voice was heard.

"See told you now you're got trouble behind you." Temari told her little brother. Kankuro let go of Konohamaru "Is that little brat you friend huh? Well your little friend step on my left foot." Konohamaru went behind Naruto and peek over to have his tongue out at Kankuro just to piss him off even more.

"Is there a problem?" Naruto spoke in a calm voice "My little friend didn't mean to step on your left foot. He didn't see you or the fact you didn't see him as he is smaller then you. Have you ever thought of that?" Naruto checked Kankuro's behavior while Konohamaru saw a quick different in Naruto that one moment.

"Did he say he was sorry?" Naruto asked Kankuro as the Suna ninja said "I didn't hear the brat say anything." Naruto looked over to Konohamaru "Konohamaru you know what to do when you didn't mean to hurt someone."

Konohamaru look down at the ground but then looked up at Kankuro "I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled at his young student "Good see no harm has come to anyone. I take it you're here for the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked the Suna ninjas as Temari answer Naruto's question.

"Yes we are. I'm Temari I'm sorry about my little brother." Temari apologies of her brother's behavior as Naruto liked the fact Temari seen to be the big sister and she knows what she's doing. Naruto smiled at Temari and said "I see you cherish life very well…keep it up."

With that said and done Naruto and Sakura was about to leave the area however there a young voice that spoke which caught everyone's attention as everyone had all eyes at a tree there was a person hanging from the tree as it was a young boy with short red hair with a tattoo that symbolism of love. The boy was indeed a Suna ninja from the headband he carried around his side belt.

Kankuro's and Temari's were suddenly filled with fear the moment they laid eyes on the boy. This got Naruto's attention indeed, who this boy is made Naruto wonder "Oh Gaara how long were you there?" Kankuro said while his voice was filled with fear he was afraid of this boy.

"Shut up Kankuro you're an embarrassment to our village." Gaara was the boy's name he teleported down where everyone else was "I'm sorry that little brat step on my foot and." However Gaara cut off Kankuro explaining the whole event.

"Shut up or I'll kill you myself." Gaara's cold eyes dragger at his older brother, Temari looked worried she really didn't want them to fight especially in the hidden village of leaf. But Gaara looked away from Kankuro "Let's go." Gaara told Kankuro and Temari as the red haired boy walked away.

Temari relax after hearing Gaara spoke seeing her little baby brother walk away, blood was not shed by anyone.

"Hey you," Naruto called out as Temari turn back "Are you talking to me?" Temari asked Naruto as the boy shook his head "No, you with the red head."He got Gaara's attention as the red haired ninja looked at Naruto "What is it?" he asked.

Naruto stared at the red haired boy "You sure treat your team mate kinder. Everyone should work together as a family that's what Team work is all about." Gaara's stare become a stare filled with venom "I don't care about my big sister or my big brother the only reason I hadn't kill Kankuro is we need him for this stupid exams. What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto spoke his name to the Suna ninja.

Gaara closed his eyes "Naruto Uzumaki huh? I will remember your name until I destroy you." With that said and done the red haired boy left walking away as Kankuro followed him "Do you cherish him?" Naruto asked Temari.

Temari frown with a sad look in her eyes "I do…but I don't know he feels the same with me and Kankuro. He's my baby brother it's not his fault for being this way…I've said too much see you around leaf ninjas."

As Temari walked away, Sakura could only frown "I feel sorry for her." Naruto agreed with Sakura's words for now he wanted to know more about the three before he make his moved. The young couple and Konohamaru and his friends left the area and Naruto and Sakura went off to find Sasuke Uchiha at the training grounds.

Family doesn't always mean a mother, father, brother or sister. Family is a group of people you love, cherish, respect, know, and will do anything to keep them safe to protect them at any cause. Blood is thicker than water yes but how far you will go to protect the people you loved?

With Sasuke Uchiha joined the group together they were Team 7 after giving Sasuke his pass to take the Chunin exams. The test would begin tomorrow morning seven o'clock am at the Ninja Academy.

**Nine o'clock Pm at Naruto's Mansion: Basement **

_**(Naruto's Theme 1-My Method Saw V soundtrack)**_

Naruto was moving equipment around there was about ten clones of Naruto were pushing two large glass charka clubs around. As the real Naruto and three clones were taking a large tube setting up a new trap that Naruto had met. He promise Sakura not to put anyone in a test but he was making a trap nothing more.

"Alright boys move the bag of dirt to the left box above it. And move the barrier of water to the right box." The real Naruto told his clones while the clones were doing their job one of the clones spoke to the real Naruto and said "Boss what is this trap is about?"

Naruto looked at his clone and smiled "I call it Blood Judge." The name of the trap left the clone confuse as the real Naruto whisper to his clone about the trap "You sure? What if he changes?" the clone said.

Naruto sighed "If he does he does, but if he doesn't this trap will change his life…hopefully. I have a feeling this exams will give me the chance to change the lives of many. But I have to be carefully right now the old man hasn't caught on me," The clones went back to work on this secret trap Naruto has been working this night "All I need is the person, who will be given the choice to decide who should live and who should not lived who he favors the most?"

Naruto closed his eyes and thought back that one week he was with John, how that one week change his life and he remember that one day that took a major affect on Naruto's life.

_**Flash back: John's Hideout**_

"_John do you really believe I can change the lives of the people of my village?" Naruto question his strength on changing people. Naruto was sitting on his bed while John was working on Billy the puppet putting painting markings on Billy for the finishing touch._

_John looked at Naruto while he stopped working on Billy "I believe you can. People can change and some people can change by themselves. But there are those who don't want to change those who are unable to change. But believe in yourself Naruto your work will save lives."_

_Naruto smiled upon John's words he was glad he believed in him. Naruto looked at Billy the puppet and said "Billy's almost done." John smiled at his work yes Billy was almost done indeed. John decide now was the time to pull Naruto in deep in John's world._

_John started with the first thing on Naruto's mind that was troubling him "Naruto, please tell me about your life in Konoha. Starting with your team mates you spoke of how they misjudge you." Naruto frown at first with a sad look in his eyes "I've been misjudge a lot. As a child I had no friends I never knew why I was never adopted into a family. I have always been on my own long as I can remember. I don't know anything about my family." Naruto sighed._

"_Sometimes I wish I knew what my family was like if they loved me at all? But as time went on I grew up raising myself. To become number one to hope I could be known and respected by everyone. I know it seem like a selfish goal, I had nothing to lose or gain." Naruto's words were listens by John's ears listening to the boy's voice by every word._

_"Have you ever thought of your family were killed and have never wanted to leave you?" John asked Naruto, as the boy never thought of that, despair filled his eyes for the moment "I know what it's like losing a love one. It's a powerless thing. But listen to me, Naruto. Don't you think you are alone in this world, there's hundreds possibly thousands of children like you born without a family. But I hope you will gain a new family." John's words touch Naruto's lonely heart he felt he found a father within John._

_"People make choices all the time. Some make the right choice others make the wrong choice. What choice will you make?" John asked Naruto as the Uzumaki didn't know he didn't know the choice that he would answer._

_"I don't know."_

_"In time you will make your choice the right choice."_

_**End of flash back:**_

"But my work is not done yet oh no this is the beginning of my work. Konoha will know my work my art my lesson my way of life." Naruto smiled he believe his work will make everyone's lives better make sure nobody will be in fear.

Oh yes…there will be blood.

**End of Chapter VIII**

**Well Naruto is working on a new trap, during this exams what would be it? You'll have to find out and also what will Ino's first trap will be as well? And will many of Konoha's best and the guest at the Chunin Exams will know of Naruto's work. **

**Also another thing, when Naruto and Sakura meet John what place should it take place?**

**After Saw 1**

**Saw 2**

**Before 3**

**During Saw 3**

**Well that's all for now see ya later everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't the Naruto series or the SAW series**

**Chapter IX-Death Sentence part II**

**Flash back: John's hideout**

_John was working one of his latest traps the trap was a very equal one. John had made a small model of it. It has something to do with two people trap together within a bathroom. Naruto was asleep it was 3 am in the morning as John had taken a great liking to Naruto._

_The boy was simple a good kid at heart just needed someone to hold his hand show him the right way. But John smiled upon the sleeping child "Your work shall be known." John said to Naruto while the boy slept._

_John coughed about three times a nasty cough it was. He felt his time was drawing near, time wasn't on his side but he had made the best of it. John knew this boy would be a great aid to him in the future and he hoped Naruto's work would be very successful._

_John grabbed a tape recorder from his right of his desk. Took in the thought of what Naruto had told him about his life and had decided to give Naruto's friends a message started to Sasuke._

"_Hello Sasuke." _

**End of Flash back:**

John woke up from his slumber it was Thursday about four to five days since left to return to his homeland. John's eyes were tried sleep was a needed indeed but right now he didn't have time to have his full eight hours of sleep six hours was enough.

John enter the second half of his hideout warehouse, he enter the part where he kept pieces of his traps. John looked around for a special trap pieces, he looked up and saw it was gone. This confuse john for the moment then John thought back.

**Flash back:**

"_John what are you working on?" Naruto asked kindly as the boy was helping John place everything perfectly around as the boy had a double barrel shotgun in his hands. John looked back to Naruto "An early idea." Was all John had to say to Naruto while the boy walked over to John while John was working on an early drawing of this trap, Naruto peek over to see the trap that John is working on?_

_The trap was an odd looking one. The trap was a person to chain by their feet and in order for them to be free they must find the key. The key is hidden with the soul of their foot. There is a knife the person must cut into their foot in order to be free they don't. The chain on their foot will be pull ripping their legs off._

"_What do you call this one John?" Naruto asked as the boy was curious in this trap._

_John told Naruto simple right there and then "I don't have a name for this. It's one of my earlier models." Naruto liked this trap very original he thought to himself "Mind if I use this? I mean it's one of your early work right."_

_John thought it would be alright to let the boy borrow this trap for his own used "Naruto may I ask you a question?" Naruto smiled at John he would answer John any question with no problem "Sure what is it John?"_

"_Have you ever tested yourself?" John's words bother Naruto only for a few seconds. But the boy answer John's question "I don't believe I have. But I have survived a brutal childhood. But if you want to test me John I'll accept it."_

_John pause with a blink stare before speaking with the boy again "I will not test one who has been tested by life."_

**End of flash back:**

John was wearing a nice business suit with a black coat to compete it. John put on a pair of glasses on he went off to find a certain person who might be able to help him while Naruto is away.

"It's time to say hello to Mr. Hoffman."

**Elsewhere the next day in Konoha:**

**(Sakura's Theme-Help Them Saw 4 soundtrack)**

Sakura woke up this morning, in her room. Sakura stare at her black coat she wore when she kidnap Larry that one night. In her hands was her pig mask she stares at the empty eyes of the mask. Her trap was very successful she changed the life of Larry and his daughter. There was news that Larry is now seeing someone a wonderful woman, which was wonderful news that Larry was now taking his life to a new start.

Sakura felt really great she slept great she truly felt wonderful she had helped someone. She truly felt wonderful. An overwhelming feeling of happiest was within her and also all thanks to Naruto she was a different person now.

Even now she admitted it she was wrong what she did to Naruto and now she was making it up also she was in love with him. Out of anyone male Genin it was Naruto who said to her she was the one for him he loved her he told her right there and then.

She was his lover his girlfriend his and his alone.

But they weren't alone. There was Ino who was a sister to Sakura her best friend and Sakura believe Ino would see Naruto's way much like she did and hopefully her first trap will be successful like Sakura's.

Sakura got dress, fixed her hair and walked out of her home telling her mother she will be gone for today and will be tasking the Chunin exams today with Naruto and Sasuke. Her mother told her she wishes her good luck during the exams.

**Ninja Academy:**

Sakura arrive to see Naruto just arrive and Sasuke was there waiting for the both of them to show up. Sasuke sweatdrop at his team mates "Both of you are late, are you picking up from Kakashi?" both Sakura and Naruto chuckle nervously together.

Team 7 made their way to the upper floors. Naruto was wearing a different outfit much like his orange jumpsuit but with an orange color hooded. Naruto wore his headband around his head like always. Sasuke also notice Naruto and Sakura were much closer seeing they were together a lot.

When the team made it to the top floors they see Kakashi right there to greet them.

Kakashi close his favorite orange book to get his students attention "Ah glad to see all three of you made it. Now all of you are ready to take the exams?" the three nod their heads at the same time but before Naruto went through the door he was stop by Kakashi.

As the masked ninja said to him "Hey Naruto after this do you want to get some Ramen?"

Naruto had a surprise look on his face Kakashi asking him if he want to get some Ramen catch him off guard. But Naruto smiled afterward "Sure Kakashi-sensei I would love that."

Once Team 7 had enter the class room that was filled with many Genins from Mist, Leaf, Suna, Cloud, Grass, Rock and the newest ones from Sound. All looked unfriendly ready to take these exams seriously everyone had their game face on.

Naruto looked at each of them with a none-serious look on his friend, reading their faces one by one. His wonder they were truly ready to take these exams or would they just fooling around for kicks. Sakura stood at Naruto's side like Sakura she was reading everyone's face, she didn't like how everyone was so serious while they weren't this being your first time of course you have to be serious but that doesn't mean you can't be yourself.

Sasuke remain cool and collected as always while a familiar voice spoke out to get the team attention "So you guys are here taking the exams huh? Should have known." The voice chuckle friendly as Naruto and his team turned their heads to see Team Ten-Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji.

Ino wave friendly toward Naruto and Sakura, Naruto smiled big at his second student while Sakura grin toward her best-friend while Sasuke just stare with a frown but spoke to Shikamaru "Yeah I didn't think they will be so many Genins here."

Another familiar spoke up "Well this year exams will be the best because we're here." The cocky voice said while Naruto laughed he knew who voice that was "Ah Kiba should have known you guys would make it as well."

Kiba, Shino and Hinata together they were Team Eight.

Unfamiliar voice spoke from the left of the nine rookies "So you guys and girls must be the young newbie rookies to be taken in this year Chunin Exams?" he was a young looking man with white hair wearing glasses wearing a purple and light purple colored outfit wearing a leaf headband.

"Who are you? I've never seen your face before." Naruto said his eyes were focus on this new guy, he didn't seem harmful but a new face he was.

"The Names Kabuto pleasure to meet you all so you taken the Exams huh well good luck this is my seventh time taking this exam." Kabuto's words shock everyone leaving them open with their guard down as he explained to them about his tough time dealing with the exams but his words didn't faze Naruto at all he didn't care he would take this exam and past them even if he had to do them again and again.

Kabuto laughed "Nice try acting tough kid but there is no need to start act like this is nothing, especially in front of your lady-friends." The glasses wearing leaf ninja smirked at Naruto while Naruto let out a big laughed.

While Kabuto explained to everyone about the rest of the exams and also about his special **"Ninjas Cards" **Gaara, Temari and Kankuro watched from afar looking at them watching them seeing they were up too. While the Sound Genin Dosu, Zack and Kin overheard Kabuto spoke about the Sound Village being a small village and not well known.

Dosu, Zack and Kin attack Kabuto with a surprise attack, which made him threw up by using the effects of Sound waves. But just in time the Jounin finally arrive in the class room after a large poof of smoke cover the class room floors "You three Sound Genin do you want to be taken out right before the Exam can even begin?"

The Head Leader of the Jounin that had taken part of being here in the Class Room his name was Ibiki Morino the toughest looking Ninja, the nine rookies has ever lay their eyes on. Everyone quickly shut up for the moment and listen what he would to say.

Naruto took his seat up front while Sakura was about two seats behind him and Sasuke on was right three seats away from the two. Naruto admit he was feeling a bit nervous about the test which was paper written the question mostly didn't mean any true meaning to them. But nonetheless he would do his best to answer them.

With half of the Genin that were come here were either caught cheating or didn't have what it took to finish the rest of this. However those who stay knew what they had to take.

This brought back another memory in Naruto's Mind.

_**Flash Back:**__**Outside of John's Hideout**_

_John and Naruto were having a normal friendly walked together. Down the streets while walking together, Naruto wore a bright blue color coat along with a black warm head to keep him warm while John's wore gray color sweatpants and sweatshirt with a gray hat to match it all._

"_Naruto may I ask you a question about your home." Naruto gave a nod while the two were walking "Those who you cherish will you do anything to keep them alive and safe?" Naruto took a thought about John's question "Yes I would do anything. Even though Sakura likes Sasuke a lot I do anything in my power to make her live a happy life. She's very importation to me; friendship is importation to me as well I never really had a friend. So that why when I make a friend I try my best to keep that friendship alive."_

_John smiled a little before going back his normal frown "I see." Were John's words while his young student asked "Why do you ask John?"_

"_I want to know more about you. There is nothing wrong with knowing something about someone. What the point of judging a person's character without knowing them to begin with." John's words ran through deep his words were true "I agreed John."_

_Naruto laugh softly but let out a sighed "I wish Kakashi-sensei would be like you, wishing to know me for the person I really am. And Sasuke well he's another story to me he's just normal guy who just luck with the ladies and respect by others. I had to gain that respect but I still don't have it…yet."_

"_In time you will Naruto, just be yourself. People are like books you just have to read them, take your time reading that book look at its pages, see how soft or rough it feels or looks. Their lives are written in like chapters the good the bad and the ugly of all the events that happen in our lives. The human life is like a book from beginning until the end. But you Naruto, you are different." John laughed softly before coughing about twice._

"_Why do you believe I'm different, I'm not so different from everyone else John. Sure I'm an orphan but I'm human like everyone else my life is a chapter of my book." John patted Naruto on his head "You will see one day I promise you, care to grab something to eat?"_

_John walked on ahead of Naruto leaving to wonder about John, he wasn't healthy he maybe a strange odd guy. But he was the nicest old guy he had ever met in his life beside Sarutobi _

**End of Flash Back:**

Shortly after the first half of the Exams was over Ibiki explain to everyone about the tenth question and also the fact that them being still here means they were all ready to take part of the second half. But with the sudden surprise guest enter the room a beautiful adult woman by the name of Anko arrive in the room, strange she was by her behavior but shortly later everyone left the class room.

**The Lower Floors:**

Naruto and Sakura were walking together as Sasuke left the group telling them he'll meet up with them another time which was fine with them. Sakura was smiling she was enjoying the time Naruto was spending with her like a boyfriend should.

Ino arrive soon after Sasuke left the group "I want to have a word with you." She told the couple as the three Genins went somewhere more private. The three Genins were alone when they arrive at the training ground a small lake.

"All right Ino we're alone so what do you want?" Sakura asked her best friend while Ino had a trouble look in her eyes "I saw how you were looking at everyone Naruto, please tell me you're not going to put them in a trap are you?" Sakura looked at her boyfriend wondering if this was true.

Naruto answer Ino's question "I can't lie I was looking at everyone. But I did promise Sakura-chan no traps during the exams. So I can't break my word to her. I am just watching them learning from watching them. From what I saw mostly of them aren't that bad just misguided that's all." Naruto smiled at the two beautiful Genin.

"You promise Naruto? Promise that you won't put anyone in your exams until the Exams is over." Ino told Naruto as the Uzumaki only smiled "I promise Ino-chan, you have my word. I am just looking that is all? But I will say this the only way I will break that promise if the person I see the person is a scum of scum I will have to break that promise I gave my word that I will make my home a safe place, that I could help change the lives of others."

"Sometimes you can't help everyone." Ino told Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes for the moment but reopen them "I know some time they have to help themselves. Right now there is no need for me to act." Naruto sighed for a moment to think but his thinking time was quickly over "Tomorrow we will be in a forest for three days, who knows what could happen. Well I need my rest I'll see you ladies later. And Ino I would love to see how your trap goes." He left with smile.

Ino whisper his name under her breath, while Sakura didn't seem too worry about her boyfriend, she knew what he was doing. She believed in him, but Ino was still new at this she hadn't made her trap yet. But Sakura told her best friend "Let it go Ino don't worry he'll be fine I know Naruto, he never break his promise."

**Naruto's Hideout:**

"Ah finish I'm done." Naruto smiled he just finish his trap he called Blood Judge the trap was done. He had even tested it by using his shadow clones so far the trap work out very well indeed. Naruto sealed his trap away into a light blue colored scroll "Took longer than I thought it doesn't matter." Naruto was closing up his hideout taking care of the area.

But however the sound of someone walking down stairs he heard "Naruto," Naruto knew who the voice belong too "Yes Ino?" Naruto turn to look at the blonde beauty. Ino looked upset "What's with the long face?"

Ino looked at Naruto's right hand seeing a scroll in hand "You just finish up?" she asked. Naruto slowly hide the scroll behind his back "I see the scroll you don't need to hide it."

Naruto put the scroll on the table behind him "What bring you here Ino?" he cross his arms over his chest waiting for her answer. Ino walked up to Naruto and took the scroll "I want to help." Her voice ring out to Naruto "I need help on how to make a trap." A small blush line appears across her face, Naruto's smile gave Ino the reason to blush "Sure I'll help you. I'll teach you Ino how to change lives."

Naruto had his arms open as he smiled at Ino but Ino suddenly reach out to Naruto bury her face into his chest "Ino?" her behavior surprise him when Ino look up at Naruto to make eye contact with him, Naruto only saw tears in her eyes.

The surprise eye in his eyes disappears and was replace by his kind normal friendly eyes "Tell me" he told her seeing in Ino's eyes she wanted to tell him something very importation but Ino shook her head "I can't." her words were.

"Why?" He asked "You can tell me anything Ino if it's a secret I'll keep it a secret." Ino just kept shaking her head "I can't if I do…it will be breaking your rules."

"Someone you know isn't it?" Ino nod her head "Is it your father?" Ino shook her head "Then who is he?" Ino stop crying and told Naruto about the person that she knows "Naruto have you ever met my mother?"

Naruto pause to think "Now that I think of it, I've never met your mother. What is the problem Ino?" Naruto was trying to understand Ino's problem but she was giving him a hard time but Ino finally gave the answer to Naruto.

_**(Ino's Theme 2: Zepp Overture-SAW I Soundtrack)**_

Ino's eyes became serious "I want judgment, people don't know even Sakura doesn't know but when I was a little girl about four years old. My mother was murder before my very eyes. It happen my parent's forth anniversary of their marriage I was young I was scared I didn't know what to do. I felt so powerless." Ino hugged herself as the very thought of it brought chills and shame to her.

"Is why you became a ninja so you can one day kill your mother's murder?" giving a quick nod to Naruto, Naruto didn't want to tell her what she was doing was wrong but it wasn't the right answer "Does he lives here in Konoha?"

Ino shook her head "No he was from mist. I remember those cold sick eyes of his, laughing while I was calling out to my mother…I want revenge I want to see him suffer I want…"

"Justice,"

"YES!" Ino yells.

"Ino I know my words will reach or will not reach you. I know what you will say if I say let it go or find another way. But I know the answer you will give me. I will tell you this and listen to me. If you allow me I will take care of this Ino. But you must focus on what is ahead of you do you understand. I was raise by a family so I would never know the love between a mother and child. But I do see revenge and revenge will not make you feel better." His words spoke true but what can she do, it been over eight years since the death of her mother. But Naruto put his hands on her shoulders "I will help you Ino, I will help you but the trap will be your doing. I want to see this man who murders your mother can he changes or will he die as the scum he is."

"Thank you Naruto…I feel so better. I'm glad I found someone who can help me." She smiled.

"I am your best friend and yet even you couldn't tell me?" a new voice spoke, turning their attention toward the stairs to see Sakura there. With a large frown on her face "Sakura," Ino frown she knew she was about to get curse out by her best friend "Why didn't you or your father tell us?"

"I don't know I was young, but my dad said he would everything better. But I just couldn't forget my mother she gave birth to me. Because of her I was born I just can't let her death go unanswered its just not fair why did he attack us." Tears came down her face once again Ino was crying both Naruto and Sakura didn't like seeing her cry.

Naruto let Ino cry in his chest as he told his second student "Ino I promise I will help you. I promise you have my word this man will see the face his crimes." Naruto look at Sakura as Sakura nod her head, and took Ino as the girls left the basement leaving Naruto with a new mission on his mind.

"I promise Ino you have my word, he will paid for his crimes. He will know pain and suffering unlike no other. He will play my game and justice you so desire will be deliver Naruto Uzumaki never break his promises." Naruto smiled slowly as he had the perfect idea but all he need was Ino this is her game her test her first trap but doesn't mean Naruto couldn't help his beloved student Ino.

The Games Has Only Just Begun

**End of Chapter IX**

**There chapter Nine for ya all, the forest of death will take part, I wanted to give more of Ino's reason of being a ninja. And also yes Naruto and Sakura will help Ino's problem, well I don't want to spoil anymore thing but the next chapter will have more well then later everyone!**


	10. Update

**I don't the Naruto series or the SAW series**

**Hello everyone Bunji the wolf to give ya a nice update, sorry there is no chapter here but don't worry I'm working on chapter Ten. I am here to give ya an update and how it goes here and there.**

**I want to thank everyone who enjoying this fic and the NarutoXSakura as well.**

**Naruto and Sakura (possible Ino come as well ) will go to America and be apart of the events of SAW 2 and SAW 3 as of timeline SAW 3 is six months after SAW 2 and SAW 4 is the other side of SAW 3 the side B many would say. John will meet Naruto again and meet Sakura, Naruto's girlfriend and the person John changed and made her into a better person.**

**Now for the Traps that will be in the Forest of Death and after: **

**Naruto's Traps**

**Blood Judge: Naruto's Original Trap**

**Test Subjects-Gaara, Temari and Kankuro**

**Tagline-Is Blood thicker then water?**

**Lives or Lies: Naruto's second Original Trap**

**Test Subjects-OC, OC, OC**

**Tagline-A Mouth of Lies is a Mouth full of flies**

**Sakura's Traps**

**The Puppet: Sakura's Second Original Trap**

**Test Subjects-Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga**

**Tagline-Her Life Is On The Line**

**Key Soul: Sakura's Third Trap**

**Test Subjects-Zaku, Kin, Dosu **

**Tagline-The Key is within the Soul**

**Ino's Traps**

**Death Clock:Ino's First Trap**

**Test Subject-OC**

**Tagline-The Hour of Your Life**

**Blood of Mother: Ino's second Trap**

**Test Subject-OC-The Mist Ninja who murder Ino's mother**

**Tagline-Mercy Isn't Enough**

**The Cure-Ino's Third Trap**

**Test Subject-A Special Guest**

**Tagline-How Much Blood Can You Take Before You Go Mad?**

**Naruto will have One more student he will teach the ways of respecting and cherish life who that person is you will have guess who that person is all I have to say is Naruto know who this person is.**

**Well that's all I have to tell you guys and gals for now everyone, just wait a little longer for the next chapter okay? ^_^**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't the Naruto series or the SAW series**

**Chapter X-A Moment Love**

Sakura and Ino left they went on to returned to Konoha while Naruto stay behind in the mansion all by himself. Thinking in his thoughts thinking what he could do what he can do what will do and what he must do.

Alone in the living room the mansion was dark empty very creepy and scary but that didn't give fear to Naruto. Naruto just stood there thinking in his mind until he said to himself "What would you do John?"

Naruto sighed "I'm tired I need some sleep." Naruto locked the mansion in the hidden forest and left heading off to Konoha, while heading toward Konoha. Naruto met up with Ino and Sakura "Mind if I join you girls?" he asked with a kind smiled.

The girls gave Naruto a warm smiled as the three walked together heading back home.

**Konoha: Streets:**

"Well girls see ya tomorrow and I wish you all a goodnight." Naruto's warm smiled filled the cool mid-summer night well as Naruto walked off. Ino told Sakura she'll see her tomorrow with that said and done the two best-friends/sisters left one another returning to their home.

**Sakura's Home: Sakura's bedroom:**

Sakura couldn't sleep all in her mind was what was Naruto up too and what was he doing, what was his new work he been working on lately. She couldn't get it out of her mind, she grew worried about him. Sakura let out a soft sigh she reach her home phone and decide to give Naruto a call.

Ring, ring, ring and ring the phone kept ringing but there was answer after the fifth ring, it was Naruto he sounded sleepy when he spoke _"Hello?"_ he said, Sakura smiled after hearing his voice.

"Naruto there's something I want to talk with you about."

_"What do you want to talk about Sakura-chan?"_

"It's about the man. The one who…helped you help me. I want to meet with him."

_"John? You want to meet with John? What made you want to do this Sakura?"_ hearing his voice with little worry in it.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment but reopen them "Because I want to thank him. If it wasn't for him I would still be the same old me. I would never know you were the one who truly loved me because I had your heart and I never knew it."

_"Sakura-chan…"_ Naruto pause for a moment.

_"Very well Sakura I'll think of something I know John. He would really like to meet you. You're not a bad person Sakura you had to look in the other way. I loved you and I always will. I'll protect you no matter what I would give my life for you. Good Night Sakura I'll see you tomorrow."_

Naruto hanged up the phone leaving Sakura with a surprise look in her beautiful green eyes "He love me so much would he even play through a game to save me?" Sakura wondered in her mind. Naruto told her right there and then he loves her and he will always will.

Those words would haunt within her mind again and again.

**Unknown:**

Sakura woke up to find herself lying on the floor. The floor was cold as the air was freezing. Sakura looked around as she couldn't see at all. The room she was within was dark and cold.

"Where am I?" She spoke.

"Sakura?" Two familiar voices spoke to her.

'_Those voices no it can't be.'_ Sakura thought to herself as Sakura got up off the floor just as the lights came on; Sakura covered her eyes with her left hand for the moment. As she saw two people being hanged up by strange devices. Sakura's eyes widen in fear as the two before her was none other than Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

'_Why are they here?' _Sakura thought to herself. As she looked around the place it would appears they were in a locked room. Sakura notice something different about herself. Her hair was long again.

There was a large screen behind Sakura. The screen came on showing a puppet the very same puppet Naruto uses in Sakura's first trap but however this puppet had a female likeliest to it. As Sakura stared at the puppet the puppet looked like Ino.

"**Hello Sakura. I want to play a game."** Puppet spoke.

Sakura fell down to her knees as her worst fears were now coming true right this moment.

"**For years you claim to have Sasuke Uchiha as the love of your life. This claim nearly ruined the friendship and sisterhood you have with your best friend Ino." **Suddenly out from nowhere a device appeared from above showing Ino. Ino as strapped to the machine by her arms and legs like Naruto and Sasuke were but unlike the two Ino's was special as on Ino's head was an X-mark.

"Sakura?" Ino spoke with tone of fear in her voice.

"**Naruto Uzumaki, you worked hard so hard to show Sakura you are her one and only true love of her life. Yet for years she has shot you down. But once you finally have her heart do you truly believe you finally have her heart? Or does Sasuke still have it? Tonight you will decide the fate of your friends and love ones Sakura. Who should live versus who will live? But who shall live is up to you. You have six minutes to decide. There are two keys in front of you, you must decide the one you want to stay alive and the one you truly love. If you do not decide before time runs out all three will die."**

"**Does True love overcome even the greatest of friendships? Live or Die make your choice." **The TV screen cut off as the screen was replaced by a giant screen timer showing Sakura had six full minutes to decide the fate of these three people in her life.

Sakura looked down at her feet to see two keys were there. The two keys had marking on them the first key had love on it and the second key had friendship on it. Sakura felt her heart racing the choice was hers their fate was in her hands.

"Sakura-chan free me. Please free me you know what is right. You know the truth!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke struggle to get himself free "Sakura help me. You got to get us out of here."

Ino didn't say anything. She closed her eyes waiting for Sakura's answer to see what choice her best friend would say.

"Sakura come on don't stand around. Free us get me and Naruto out of here." Sasuke spoke.

"Sasuke you idiot only one key will free me and you." Naruto growled at the Uchiha.

Sasuke glare at Naruto "You're the idiot. Sakura is our team mate she's a part of the team. She knows what to do what key free us."

"What about Ino? We can't let her die!"

"She isn't a part of our team. She's a ninja like the rest of us. She knows the risk." Ino felt her heart break away into pieces as she shed a tear. Ino truly wonder what was going through Sakura's mind. She was her best friend and would she betray her again to have Sasuke's heart or was she was still her best-friend and sister.

Four minutes remaining on the clock. Sakura grabbed the friendship key she went over to Ino and grab the lock was below Ino. The sound of the lock unlocking cause Ino to open her eyes as her locks were now unlocked and she was freed.

Ino fell down but was caught by Sakura.

"Sakura?" Ino had a shock look on her face.

"Ino I'm so sorry. I never want us to be enemies. You're my best friend and my sister I love you." Ino hugged Sakura dearly as Naruto smiled at Sakura.

"She made the right choice." He said to himself.

"Sakura use the key free me." Sasuke said.

"Like hell Uchiha. Sakura-chan will use the key on the one she truly loves. You can't make her choose she must decide who she loves me or you." Naruto's words were true very true indeed. Sakura had a deep pain within her chest, she felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart with a big knife.

"Sakura," Sasuke growled.

Naruto smiled at Sakura "Sakura what choice you make. I want you to know I love you and I always will. You are my true love so make your choice. Even if you pick Sasuke I won't hate you." Naruto closed his eyes waiting for Sakura to make the choice that will decide the fate of the two boys who each held a piece within her heart.

Sakura looked at the timer six seconds were on the timer. Sakura looked at the heart and flip it over as the words _**"Follow your heart Love or Hate which deserve to be Free? Freedom is the ultimate price."**_

It finally hit Sakura right there and then. Sakura ran over to Sasuke and used the key on him. Sasuke smiled down at Sakura "You made the right choice Sakura." Sasuke waited for the sound of freedom.

**-Sakura's Theme-Help Them-Now Playing-**

"I did Sasuke. Please forgive me." Tears came running down Sakura's cheeks.

"I forgive you Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto open his eyes when he heard the sound of his locks being unlocked. Naruto dropped to the floor with a surprise look on his face. Sakura ran over to Naruto hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Naruto." The time was up as the maker hit zero. Sasuke's eye widen in horror.

"You idiot why didn't you free me tell me why Sakura?" Sasuke shouted.

"Because I don't love you anymore Sasuke Uchiha I never would throw away the lives of my best friend and my love for you! Forgive me Sasuke but I have made my choice!" Sakura yell as tears ran down her face she never wanted to make the choice she wanted everyone to live but life is curl and we must all must make sacrifices in order to survive that's how life works.

"You idiot you bitch! Your useless you always been useless!" Sasuke tried to get free but time was up. The locks on him were sealed and there was no key that can free him now. The locks on his arms and legs had tight grip on him now.

Suddenly there was a sound a very loud sound coming from above the room. As from the ceiling was a large Buzz-saw slowly coming down which was right above Sasuke's head. Sasuke knew he was done for and that his life was over.

"YOU BITCH YOU FUCKING USELESS IDOIT!" Sasuke shouted.

The door of the room unlocked as a voice spoke **"You have your freedom."**

Naruto grab Sakura's right hand as Ino grab her left hand as the three walked together leaving the room. The sound of Sasuke's death scream was brutal and gory as his blood colors the walls and his guts pour down the floors with beautiful paint of blood.

Once Naruto, Sakura and Ino left the room the door shut by itself and the room's lights turned off.

True Love and True Friendship is the key to a happy life.

Suddenly Sakura open her eyes to find herself in her room in bed. It was all a dream nothing more. But her heart and feelings during that dream felt so real and true. Sakura was over with her crush on Sasuke Uchiha she more focus on her future with her true love and her best friend.

"I am truly reborn."

**End of Chapter Ten**

**Well Sakura has broken her love bond with Sasuke Uchiha. And now Naruto Uzumaki truly has her heart and Sakura now wants that future she now desires. Originally the Dream Trap I was thinking of using a "Pit trap"**

**The Pit Trap was a trap where Naruto, Sasuke, Ino fate decide on Sakura's choice. All three are trapped in a pit together chained by their feet. And the only out is put the buttons "Friendship & Love" each of button that the three's name and only two can leave.**

**The pit had surprise spike underneath, she didn't make the choice they all a painful death. **

**But decide to use "The Love or Hate Test"**

**Just in case everyone might get confuse on what happen between Naruto and Sasuke, if Sakura uses the key on Naruto. It would have been Sasuke to be free and Naruto to die. It said it right there "Follow your heart love or hate. Which deserve to be Free? Freedom is the ultimate price."**

**Sakura hated Naruto at first and loved Sasuke so Naruto (Hate) and Sasuke (Love) and the word free in the beginning Free (Kill)freedom is the ultimate price which means death as many ultimate prices lends to death. The trap is backwards Naruto (Love) and Sasuke (Hate) it's a trick trap for the last part. I know it's confusing at first. But once you get it you understand it. **

**The dream trap was just the last few things Sakura had to let go. As they say sometimes you have to free the ones you love get it? Well anyway see ya next time everyone later!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't the Naruto series or the SAW series**

**Chapter XI-Judge thy Blood**

**Morning Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto woke up to the sound someone knocking on his door. Naruto looked at his clock and saw whoever it was, was pretty early as it was only five 'o clock in the morning. Naruto got out of bed to open the door as Naruto was surprise to see who was standing in front of him.

It was Ino, who was already dressed but however her hair wasn't tie in her long pony tail. Ino's hair was out Ino had long beautiful blonde hair. Ino's hair was the longest hair Naruto has ever seen in his life the second being Sakura's before she cut her hair.

Seeing tears running down Ino's face leaving Naruto frown as he open his arms as Ino bury her face in his chest as Naruto closed his door. He told Ino to sit down on his bed as he sat down beside her.

"Ino tell me what's wrong?" He asked the beautiful blonde.

"I'm having nightmares, nightmares of my mom. I can't stop thinking about her, and her killer." Ino tighten her fists. Naruto place his left hand on Ino's right shoulder as Ino look at Naruto.

"You feel helpless and afraid. I know that feeling but Ino even if you find him. Getting your revenge won't make you feel better." Ino looked away with her face filled with anger. But Naruto brought her attention towards him as Ino felt Naruto's left hand resting on her right thigh.

"Ino I'm serious. It won't heal the heart. I know I've seen it. Ino I believe in you and so does Sakura." Ino frowned as her eyes began to tear up once more.

"I don't know what to do. I'm afraid but I want to make him suffer. I never been so afraid in my life not since the day my mother died. I don't want to bring pain to other but I just want to make him remember the pain he cause to me." Ino cried.

Naruto hated to see Ino shedding tears, listening to her story of she lost her mother at such a young age. Ino rest her head against Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto wish he could do something to help Ino in any way he can but he didn't know what the killer look like or where he was?

"Naruto," Ino spoke as she got Naruto's full attention.

Ino shy right before she spoke "Do you like me? Do you think I'm pretty?" Ino stared into Naruto's blue eyes begging for him to answer her as Naruto smiled at Ino.

"Ino you're pretty very pretty. Why do you ask?" Naruto grew curious on what Ino was planning.

Ino looked very shy so suddenly "It's just…I always tried my best to get Sasuke's attention. Like Sakura I had a big crush on him but…now after what you did…you…helped us. I see him different now."

"You know I love Sakura very much and she's my girlfriend and both of you are best friends. I won't get between you two. I won't have you fight because of that." Naruto looked at Ino with a mean stare but his mean stare disappear after seeing Ino looked away in shame.

"If it makes you feel better…I like you too Ino but I only like you. I love Sakura." Ino giggled with delight as Naruto sweatdrop but smiled at Ino.

"Feeling better?" Naruto smiled.

"A little." Ino smiled.

"Good now I can go back to sleep." Naruto lay back down on his bed.

"Naruto," Ino looked down on Naruto.

"Yes Ino?"

"Can I…sleep with you?"

"What?"

"No not like that. I can I sleep by you. I don't want to go back home your place is closer to Sakura's." Naruto sighed as he crawled underneath his covers.

"Fine come on while the covers still warm." Ino crawl underneath Naruto's covers and cuddle close to Naruto. Naruto turned away having Ino face his back.

"Thank you Naruto." Ino said before closing her eyes. Naruto looked back smiling for now it was the least he could do to help her out for now.

**The few hours later: The Forest of Death **

Naruto, Sakura and Ino arrive at the forest of death early about two hours for show time. There was no one in sight in the area but the three. Naruto and the girls jumped over the gate entering the forest of death.

The three stopped in one area a perfect area for the testing to begin.

All three were wearing black color theatrical robes. Naruto wore a mask that looks almost like Billy as for Sakura, Sakura's mask was the Pig-mask and so was Ino's. Naruto lift his mask up as so did the girls.

"Sakura I need you to create a shadow clones of me while I finish placing the trap." Naruto told Sakura as Sakura nodded her head.

"What do you want me to do?" Ino asked.

"For now Ino nothing, first we must take care of our first test subject then we can move on to the next do you understand?" Ino nod her head.

Naruto took out a scroll from his robe as he unsealed what was within the scroll. Ino and Sakura were bit amaze upon the trap that Naruto kept hidden within the scroll. Two giant empty boxes with a stand with two buttons on the stand, there were words on each of the buttons.

"Blood Judge." Naruto spoke of the trap.

"Wow Naruto you took time to create this." Sakura smiled as she cheered her boyfriend.

"Hey don't look so surprise, your first trap was wonderful." Sakura blushed for a moment, her first trap was to help and it did help in the end. Naruto looked at Ino who frown for a moment.

"Ino I look forward to see your trap as well." Ino's frown turned into a smile as she nodded her head.

"Alright you two go I need to finish the rest of this trap. Sakura make sure Gaara, Temari and Kankuro goes to Gate number Seven." Sakura nodded her head as she place her mask back on her face as she and Ino ran off to compete the task Naruto has given her.

**Two Hours Later: Forest of Death Entertains **

Everyone had arrived and everyone was ready to take the exams within the forest. Sakura stood aside with Naruto (Sakura's clone disguise as Naruto), Sasuke. As everyone else were ready to take on the exams.

Ino acted like her normal self acting happier than she can be. Until Ino looked to her right to see someone she didn't want to see at all. There few Senseis of the group of Genins that had arrive. There was the Sensei of the Genin of mist.

Ino's eyes widen as she froze. Sakura looked to see Ino sudden froze up as Sakura went over to her best friend to see what was wrong?

"Hey Ino what's wrong?" Sakura's voice broke Ino out of it.

"Huh, Sakura what is it?" Ino asked.

Sakura frown "You froze up what's wrong?" Sakura quickly grew worry on her friend's behalf. Ino shook her head as she looked away as Sakura looked at the Sensei of the team of Mist Genins.

"It's him isn't it?" Sakura asked.

Ino didn't say a word. Believing fear is what kept Ino from speaking to her. Sakura shook Ino's right shoulder "Ino don't be like this, not now. You need to keep it together."

Ino nodded her head Ino had to toughen up "You're right Sakura. He'll pay…for what he did."

After explaining to everyone that everyone main goal was to find the tower in the heart of the forest of death. But with two scrolls the scroll of Heaven and scroll of Earth. Each of them had one of the other and needed to find and take the scroll from the other team while doing so.

Team Seven was given Gate five while Team was given Gate Seven which was perfect and Team ten was given Gate eight.

Once the gates open everyone ran through the gates.

**Elsewhere in the Forest of Death**

Naruto heard the sound of the gates opening. Naruto crack a smile as he knew the time was right. Naruto looked upward and saw Team Suna just jumped over him.

"It's time to begin."

While the three Suna Ninja jumped over tree brunch to tree brunch. Kankuro was the first to speak.

"Where can be the best choice of picking off the would-be ninjas?" Kankuro cracked a smile.

"Any of them will do." Gaara spoke.

"Just don't get too much trigger happy guys." Temari told her little brothers.

Kankuro rolled his eyes while Gaara didn't give a respond. Temari just sighed as she closed her eyes. As Gaara and Kankuro jumped farer ahead of Temari. Temari frowned as she wished she was closer to her brothers. She was the big sister, they barely listen to her at times and worst of all. Gaara didn't really care for them then again it wasn't his fault to begin with.

Suddenly Temari heard something from behind her. Temari looked back but didn't see anyone behind her. When Temari turn back to look forward she didn't see Gaara or Kankuro in front of her. Temari feared they gotten head of her again or decide to play a joke on her.

Temari stopped she landed on the ground "Gaara, Kankuro where are you?" Temari yelled.

Temari heard the sound of a twig twitch to her left. Temari quickly looked to her left but saw only nothing. Temari sighed as she smiled. Once Temari lower her guard for a moment someone came behind Temari grabbing hold of her. Temari struggle to escape but the unknown person place a rag over Temari nose forcing her to breath in.

Temari quickly passed out but before she heard a voice spoke to her.

"You will become a part of something much greater Temari. Soon you will see firsthand of my work."

**Elsewhere with John: John's Hideout**

John was standing up drinking while reading a newspaper. While drinking his warm coffee as before John was a man sitting in a chair strapped down by straps hook to a double barrel shotgun which was underneath him.

The man woke up to see John staring at him.

"You know why you're here don't you? They say imitate is form of flattery." John chuckle for a moment "But I find somewhat distasteful being given credit for work that's not mine."

John shows the man the newspaper that read.

**Jigsaw killer responsible for pendulum murder**

"Especially inferred work." John places the newspaper down nearby table. John kept his attention on the man before him.

"Like you I know how it feels to lose family. I know what it's like unable protect love ones. It's a powerless feeling." John walked away slowly, while John's back was turn the man in the chair trap slowly start to struggle.

"No, no I wouldn't do that." John warned the man.

John grabbed a giant mirror and placed it in front of the man. To have him view the state he was in.

"Hair trigger," John told the man.

The man calm down "What do you see?" John asked the man.

"Hmm? Vengeance can change a person. Make you into something you never thought you were capable of being. But unlike you I've never killed anyone. I give people a chance."

"You call this a chance?" The man said.

John stared "We'll see our game just begun."

"Our game you don't even know me." The man told John.

"Oh I know you. I follow you as you pursue me. I know you I know about your sister. How you cared for her how you loved her. I know she was your only family you had left."

The man name was Mark Hoffman. Mark thought back to the painful memories of losing his sister. The only person he care and loved only to have her taken away from him by her boyfriend who brutally murder her.

Mark shut his eyes for a moment as the memories deeply scared him.

"You go to bars, drink so you can sleep. You stagger in your car and start the next day." John shook his head slowly. As Mark the trap he made to punish his sister's boyfriend Seth.

"Hmm, you can display justice and give people the chance while they grumble their lives at the moment." John nod.

John walked up to Mark "By the way. The blade on your pendulum was inferred. If you want to give a true edge you have to use temper steel. Temper is better for the long haul. You in this for the long haul, Detective?" John asked.

"What you want from me?" Mark yelled.

"The same kind of treatment you did to Seth was a public service?" John chuckled.

Mark shook his head "She was my only family. He didn't deserve the chance. He was an animal."

"EVERYONE DESERVES A CHANCE!" John shouted at Mark.

"You didn't see the blood! You didn't see what he FUCKING DID HER!" Mark shouted back as John saw nothing but anger and sorrow, guilt within Mark's eyes.

"Killing is distasteful…to me." John told Mark.

Mark glare at John with tearful look in his eyes "There is a better way."

"Tell me what you want?" Mark asked. John sat near Mark holding the trigger of the shotgun. Mark felt fear building within him. His heart started to race.

"Look! LOOK!" John yells.

"Tell me what you want?"

"I wanna know do you have what it takes to survive." John told Mark. As Mark shut his eyes as John pulled the trigger as nothing happen as the straps were undone. Mark opened his eyes as tears ran down his face.

Mark turn to look at John and said "Fuck you, fuck you." Mark believed John was toying around with him. The shotgun had no ammo.

"See this is a different method we're talking about. When my subject survives my method she or he is instantly reborn as a new person." John explained to Mark.

"Now do you want a chance? Do you?" John asked Mark.

Mark nodded "I'll give you a chance."

"I'm the man you called Jigsaw. It's your duty to bring me in. But I know who you are. And I know what you've done."

"So…it's blackmail?" Mark asked.

"No, no, no this is redemption. I'm just giving an option that's all. You can bring me in but know this. Your life ends as you know it or you can see the world different like I have. A Method that helps you sleeps at night." John smiled at Mark as he free Mark from the chair-trap. John took the shotgun and took a seat near his desk.

Mark looked over to his right and saw a razor blade. Mark grabbed it as he got up from the chair and slowly walked towards behind John.

"Or I can kill you right now." Mark threatens John.

John calmly said "But you're not a true killer. The information I have is right where it needs to be. And will be release upon my disappearance." John smiled at Mark once again.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"Because Mark. I've believe even a person like you can be saved. I know this because you are not the first person who life I've changed." John told him.

"They never believe your word over mine." Mark said.

"You're willing to take that risk? How would you're sister feel? To ruin your own life to protect a corrupt law system that puts murders back on the streets? You're at the crossroad Detective make your choice." John unloaded the shogun to show Mark it indeed was loaded with ammo.

John's method was right he give people the chance and those who are worthy of having a second chance "Life is a game. Your timer starts when you are born and ends when you die. There are no winners, losers or tiebreakers. However, the objective is to make the right choices in life. Everyone is given the keys of choices. The keys are the people you know, yourself, and everyone else in the world. Are you prepared to make the right choice? Use the keys life has given you. Or will you cheat your way through life, causing the keys to shatter, and live the rest of your life in regret? Choose wisely, your clock is ticking Detective."

Mark remains silence for over four minutes until he spoke "I'll help."

**Elsewhere: Forest of Death**

Temari woke up by the sound of rumbles. Temari open her eyes to see she was inside what appears to be a paste glass see through box. Kankuro was banging against the glass as Temari couldn't hear him at all. Temari looked to her left to see Gaara was also inside a giant box like hers.

Temari looked up to see an close vent above her. Same goes for Gaara.

Temari saw Kankuro was pointing down. Temari looked down and saw a tape recorder with the tag **"Play me"** on it.

Temari push play on the recorder as the vent above Temari open as all three of them could hear the voice spoke.

"**Hello, I wanna play a game."**

'_Who the hell is this?'_ Kankuro thought to himself.

"**Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. The three of you are brothers and sister. A family but however the three are more like enemies rather than family members. Gaara you believed your brother is a waste of life. Kankuro I've seen in your eyes you hate your little brother. Your father barely gave anyone of you the love a parent should give to their children but yet he flavors Temari over the both of you. Gaara you are jealous of your brother and sister because they were loved while you were left in the darkness.**

"**Today Kankuro you are given the choice the choice to mark the fate of the family who you share the same blood with. There you will see the device that will deliver the choice of your family's fate. Who you believe is worth saving and who is worth dying."**

Kankuro looked to see between the two boxes was a device with a switch that goes left or right.

**Left for Temari**

**Right for Gaara**

"**The boxes you see before you Kankuro are the coffins of your brother and sister. Temari's will be filled with dirt, Gaara's will be filled with water. You have six minutes to make the choice. If you do not then both will die and suffering will await you in the end. Live or die make your choice."**

**End of Chapter XI**

**The time has come for Naruto's Trap Blood Judge to be put into work. **

**Who will survive?**

**Temari or Gaara or will neither survived? The choice is in Kankuro's hands, who will he choose to save his little brother or his big sister or will he even make the choice?**

**Kankuro will decide in the next chapter.**

**See ya!**


End file.
